La malédiction des Hale
by GENIUSNyx
Summary: Suite de la saison 4. Depuis le départ de Derek et l'internement forcé de Peter, la vie est devenu calme à Beacon Hills, mais Stiles ne fait qu'angoisser à l'idée que de nouveaux problèmes surviennent sans qu'il ne puisse le prévoir. Il élabore ainsi une hypothèse : et si les Hale étaient la cause de tous leurs ennuies ? Cela se confirmera lors du retour de Derek Hale en ville.
1. Chapter 1

Depuis la rentrée, Stiles était préoccupé. Il n'y avait pas de grands monstres prêts à les dévorer, pas de sorcières bien décidé à réveillé une force inconnue et pas de loup-garou désirant marquer son territoire dans le jardin de Scott le vrai alpha. Les problèmes de Kate et de la Louve du désert avait été relégué à quelqu'un d'autre et les adolescents pouvaient profiter tranquillement de leur vie d'adolescent et étrangement cela ne faisait que l'angoisser. Peut-être n'était-ce que l'ennuie dans cette vie banale qui le mettait dans cet état ou une intuition, après tout depuis que Scott s'était fait mordre il n'y avait pas eu un instant où ils avaient pu être tranquilles sans qu'un nouveau problème ne vienne les titiller. L'hyperactif aurait aimé pouvoir dire qu'il avait la belle vie à présent sans tous ses problèmes surnaturels, mais en réalité pas vraiment.

Il ne voyait Malia que très peu depuis leur retour du Mexique, elle avait beau dire qu'elle avait oublié sa mère, il savait qu'elle aurait voulu la traquer avec Derek et sa copine et sa frustration la rendait encore plus agressive que d'habitude si bien qu'elle supportait de moins en moins son bavardage. À chaque pleine lune il devait s'occuper du jeune Liam qui n'arrivait toujours pas à contrôler sa transformation pendant que Scott ne cessait de flirter avec Kira dans la voiture alors qu'il était seul à discuter avec une bête enragé enchainée à un arbre. Ce n'était évidemment pas une activité banale pour une terminale, mais pour lui c'était comme une grasse matinée le dimanche matin, une simple habitude qui est apparu et qu'à présent on ne se plaint plus vraiment.

Peut-être que ce calme n'était dû qu'à la seule chose qui avait changé depuis le Mexique, l'absence d'un Hale en liberté dans cette ville. Derek avait disparu avec Braeden pour partir à la recherche de la Louve du Désert ou seulement pour passer un peu de temps avec sa nouvelle partenaire de jeu sexuel et Peter était enfermé à Eichen House en bonne compagnie. Cette famille serait-elle le véritable poison de cette ville ? Ou n'était-ce qu'une coïncidence ? En réalité les problèmes avaient commencé lorsque Peter avait émergé de son coma et lorsque Derek était revenu en ville, depuis tous leurs problèmes n'étaient que des conséquences de cette première épreuve. Stiles prit des notes, de nombreuses notes sur cette hypothèse pour la confier aux restes de l'équipe le lendemain. Il fixa alors son réveil, un stylo entre les lèvres et un tas de feuilles où il avait gribouillés des schémas et des frises chronologiques qui traînaient à présent sur le sol. Il était presque 2h du matin. Il soupira et déposa son carnet avant d'écrire une dernière chose :

 _Élément déclencheur : Famille Hale._

Il éteignit la lumière avant de se jeter sur son lit, la lumière de Lune illumina sa peau pâle alors qu'il s'endormait rapidement. Il ne remarqua pas la silhouette sombre et les deux yeux bleus qui s'illuminait sur son toit et qui l'observait. Celle-ci disparu en un saut à travers la nuit. Il eut une nuit courte, mais agité, son esprit torturé par ce calme qui le rendait complètement fou. Son esprit semblait réfléchir à ce qui les attendrait pour cette nouvelle année et il en faisait des cauchemars. Il aurait préféré que les problèmes arrivent et qu'ils sachent enfin face à quoi ils devraient survivre et se battre.

« **Stiles, debout !** »

Un long "huum" sortit de ses lèvres alors qu'il tentait de se cacher le visage sous son oreiller.

« **Stiles, c'est l'heure, tu vas être en retard.** »

Il ouvrit finalement les yeux avant de se tourner vers le réveil. Il sursauta en voyant qu'il ne lui restait qu'à peine un quart d'heure pour se préparer. Sautant de son lit il se changea rapidement, tenta de relever ses cheveux par magie devant son miroir avant de rejoindre la salle de bain. Un coup de déodorant sous chaque bras et une brosse à dents entre les dents et le voilà descendu jusqu'à la cuisine. Il regarda alors son père totalement prêt qui finissait son café. Il cracha alors dans l'évier et essuya les restes de dentifrices autour de sa bouche d'un coup de manche avant d'attraper une tartine qui trainait devant son père.

« **C'est ma tartine ...**

\- **Allez, c'est l'heure, tu vas être en retard.** »

Stiles croqua dans la tartine avec un sourire satisfait alors que son père se levait. Cela faisait prêt d'une semaine que la Jeep de Stiles était au garage et depuis son père avait le courage de l'emmener chaque matin. Il espérait chaque matin l'appel qui le libérerait de ce supplice même si au fond il était heureux de passer un peu de temps avec son fils. Stiles enfila sa veste ainsi que son sac à dos en avalant le reste de son petit-déjeuner avant de sortir de la maison pour rejoindre la voiture. Son père le rejoignit une dizaine de minutes plus tard, après avoir fermé la maison et installer son arme à sa ceinture.

« **Tu sais Stiles, si tu te levais un peu plus tôt le matin, tu n'aurais pas à me voler MES tartines.**

 **\- Je les mange pour toi, c'est pour ta santé, si tu manges trop tu vas prendre du poids et une fois sur le terrain tu ne pourras bientôt plus courir après les méchants ...**

 **\- Dans cette ville, il me faudrait des griffes et des crocs pour rattraper les méchants.**

 **\- Tu veux que je t'arrange ça avec Scott ? ... Mais je te préviens je refuse de m'occuper de toi pendant la pleine Lune, j'ai déjà faillit me faire décapiter par Liam la dernière fois.**

 **\- Je pense qu'il y a déjà assez de bêtes poilues dans cette ville.**

 **\- C'est sûr qu'entre les loups, les renards et les autres bestioles en tout genre on pourrait ouvrir un zoo du surnaturel. ... Tiens c'est une idée pour se faire un peu d'argent ...** »

Son père soupira dans un sourire alors qu'il s'arrêtait devant le lycée pour laisser son fils descendre.

« **Préviens moi si tu décides de rentrer tard, ce nouveau calme en ville me permet de rentrer à l'heure en plus de ne pas vous mettre en danger.** »

Stiles lui fit un salut de la main avant de se diriger vers le lycée, cette même idée lui tournant toujours dans la tête. Et si jamais il n'y avait plus de problèmes surnaturels en ville ? C'était peut-être trop espéré, mais était-ce possible ? Est-ce que leur vie aller reprendre un court normal ? Est-ce que l'année prochaine ils pourraient espérer rejoindre une université sans avoir peur d'y trouver d'autre yeux luisants ? Ou cela n'était-ce qu'un prélude à un problème encore plus gros que ce qu'ils avaient connus jusque là. Stiles ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il préférait. Bien sûr mettre sa vie en jeu ainsi que celle de ses amis était quelque peu ennuyant, mais il aimait cette vie qui lui permettait d'être hors du commun malgré sa simple existence d'humain. Scott lui ne serait plus jamais le même, il était un loup-garou après tout même si le monde autour d'eux retrouver son ancien fonctionnement. Après avoir vécu tant d'aventure, retrouver une vie banale d'adolescent faible dont les seuls problèmes sont ceux qui lui sont posés aux contrôles de maths lui paraissait si ... fade.

L'adolescent fouillait dans son casier sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il cherchait, qu'avait-il ce matin ? L'esprit embrouillé par ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas que Scott venait de s'approcher de lui si bien que lorsqu'il le salua, Stiles sursauta en poussant un cri des plus virils.

« **Oh putain Scott ! Ca te dirait de retirer tes coussinets que je t'entende arriver ?**

 **\- Si tu te perdais moins dans tes pensées, tu m'aurais entendu arriver.**

 **\- Excuses moi de ne pas posséder des sens surhumains ... Oh au, fait tu sais ce qu'on a maintenant ?**

 **\- Maths je crois bien ...**

 **\- Ah ! J'ai réfléchit à quelque chose ...** »

Stiles attrapa ses affaires de mathématiques avant de reprendre la route vers sa classe accompagné de son meilleur-ami. Kira ainsi que Lydia et Malia les rejoignirent quelques minutes après, Stiles ne laissant qu'un rapide regard en direction de sa petite-amie, du moins il ne savait plus vraiment s'ils étaient toujours ensemble, mais il n'avait pas envie d'avoir cette discussion pour le moment.

« **J'ai remarqué une chose, depuis que les Hale ont quitté la ville, nos problèmes concernant le surnaturels ont disparus. Depuis que Derek a disparu et que Peter est enfermé les bestioles à grandes dents semblent s'être calmé.**

 **\- Ce n'est qu'une coïncidence Stiles** , lui affirma Lydia.

\- **Pas vraiment quand tu y penses. Les problèmes ont commencé quand Peter a mordu Scott puis tout est partit de cette morsure et de cette famille maudite.**

 **\- Tu penses vraiment que les Hale portent malheur ou quelque chose comme ça ?**

 **\- Bah tout est toujours lié à un membre de cette famille que se soit avant nous ou après nous.**

 **\- Stiles tu cherches seulement des liens là où il n'y en a pas.** »

Le garçon était comme ça et tous le savait déjà dans cette meute. Il était celui qui voyait les choses que mêmes les loups et leur yeux ne pouvaient voir. Il le savait, il le sentait, la prochaine fois qu'il se retrouverait face à la mort ça serait la faute d'un Hale. Il ne savait pas quand, ni qui, mais il en était persuadé, même si ses amis était persuadé que ce n'était qu'une de ses nouvelles lubies. Il est vrai que souvent ses hypothèses s'avéraient un peu trop différentes de la vérité, mais parfois il s'avérait qu'il avait raison. Il était celui qui avait assuré à Scott qu'il s'était fait mordre par un Loup-garou, il y avait cru alors même que le principal intéressé ne faisait que lui répétait que c'était impossible. Il finit par arrêter avec sa théorie, préférait réfléchir à vois basse plutôt que de tenter de raisonner ses camarades. S'il avait raison, ils le sauraient bien assez tôt de toute manière. Les cours passèrent assez rapidement, la concentration de Stiles n'était dû qu'à son schéma représentation chaque épreuve qu'ils avaient dû endurer ainsi que la raison qui les avait fait subir celle-ci. Il avait réussi à relier chaque chose à un des deux hommes de la famille Hale, même si en général Derek n'était qu'un acteur impuissant des problèmes alors que Peter était plus du genre à les créer de lui-même pour sa petite personne.

La dernière heure sonna et Stiles n'entendit même pas la sonnerie trop perdu sur sa conclusion. Et s'il avait raison ? Et si les Hale ne faisait qu'apporter le malheur autour d'eux ? Il s'inquiéta soudain pour Derek, ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu de nouvelles de lui depuis son départ. Il se doutait tout de même que s'ils avaient finit par trouver la Louve du Désert, ils seraient revenu évidemment, mais en vérité il ne savait pas s'il n'était pas en danger là bas sans que personne ne puisse lui venir en aide. Derek avait beau ne pas être son loup préféré, il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer dans les équations lorsqu'il pensait à ses amis. Il se doutait bien qu'avec le temps ils auraient finit par s'oublier l'un, l'autre tout simplement, mais le savoir en danger l'angoissait assez pour qu'il ignore totalement les paroles de Scott qui venait de lui tapoter l'épaule.

« **Stiles, ça a sonné.**

 **\- Hein ? ...** »

Le gringalet releva ses yeux vers son ami toujours un peu perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'était sûr de rien, il n'était qu'un humain au cerveau trop virulent, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'arrêter de penser. Derek reviendrait il le savait, il était bien trop attaché à Beacon Hills pour disparaitre à jamais. Scott disparu dans une nouvelle salle de cours alors que Stiles se dirigeait en direction de la sortie, toujours aussi perdu dans ses pensées. Il pouvait toujours essayer de l'appeler, non ? Il ne l'avait jamais fait depuis son départ, ce n'est pas comme s'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde après tout. Derek était Derek. Il passait son temps à grogner, montrer les dents, le rabaisser avec sa petite carrure d'humain puis à grogner de nouveau en montrant les dents. C'était comme ça qu'il lui montrait son affection et Stiles quand à lui il se contentait d'être lui à parler, parler beaucoup trop tout en exploitant le sarcasme pour se défendre face à ses plaquages brutaux contre des surfaces dures. En parlant d'elle, son crâne heurta violement ce qu'il pensait être un torse, il s'excusa sans vraiment s'arrêter trop occupé à réfléchir à sa théorie, mais une main se posa sur son épaule et il fut forcé de lever les yeux vers la personne qu'il venait tout juste de heurté. Celle-ci n'affichait qu'une mine renfrognée. Celle qui lui connaissait.

« **Derek ?**

 **\- Il faut que je voie Scott, rapidement.**

 **\- Salut, ça va Stiles ? Oui et toi ? Oh ça va, ça va comment va la vie de ton côté ? Oh et bien la routine voilà ... Franchement le loup-garou vous n'avez vraiment aucune manière.**

 **\- Stiles ...**

 **\- Oh ça va j'ai compris ce n'est pas moi que tu es venu voir ... il ne finit pas avant deux heures.**

 **\- Et merde ...**

 **\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Oh et puis tu sais quoi ... Je m'en fous, pourquoi je me soucierais de toi, tu es aussi aimable qu'un chien enragé.** »

Stiles soupira avant de continuer sa route comme s'il ne l'avait jamais croisé. Ce n'était pas son problème après tout. Si Derek n'avait pas besoin de lui, Stiles pouvait toujours profiter de cette soirée avant que les ennuies commencent non ? Il n'était qu'un humain et il le savait très bien, il était inutile dans de nombreuses situations et celle-ci semblait en être une. Il soupira bruyamment alors que ses yeux se posaient sur le parking du lycée alors qu'il cherchait les clés de sa Jeep dans sa poche.

« **Ah oui ... c'est vrai.** »

Il avait complètement oublié que sa voiture était encore au garage. Faisant une grimace, immobile face aux voitures des autres élèves, il insulta le vide avant de se retourner pour prendre le chemin de l'arrêt de bus. Cette journée n'était vraiment pas unes des meilleures. C'est vrai que maintenant il était rassuré, Derek était bel et bien vivant et il ramenait très certainement de nombreux problèmes avec lui.

« **Je t'emmène ?** »

Stiles tourna les yeux vers la Camaro qui venait de s'arrêter à côté de lui avec Derek à son bord. L'adolescent hésita un instant avant de regarder sa montre. Le prochain bus ne serait pas là avant une heure et malgré sa colère envers le loup, il était vraiment curieux de savoir ce qu'il avait emmené dans ses bagages. Il ouvrit alors la porte de la voiture avant de s'affaisser dans le siège de cuir confortable alors que Derek redémarrer dans un bruit qui aurait fait fantasmer toutes les femmes à la recherche d'un badboy plein aux as. Stiles lui se contenta d'attacher sa ceinture dans un geste rapide et maladroit.

« **Tu sais qu'avec mes réflexes il y a peu de chances que j'ai un accident ?**

 **\- Tu sais que je ne suis qu'un humain, alors contrairement à toi en cas d'accident j'ai très peu de chance de m'en sortir sans ça.** »

Derek afficha un léger sourire avant d'accélérer encore un peu plus sur les routes désertes de Beacon Hills. Il fallut un moment à Stiles pour arrêter d'angoisser à cause de la vitesse et pour commencer son bavardage incessant. Il en était sûr ça avait manqué à Derek.

« **Alors qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans notre bonne vieille ville de Beacon Hills ? Encore des ennuies ? Ou attend ... Un autre membre de ta famille sociopathe et voulant notre mort à tous ? Ou une nouvelle petite amie folle allié qui veut notre mort à tous ? OU une armée à tes trousses qui veut encore une fois notre mort à tous ?**

 **\- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire que j'ai des ennuies ?**

 **\- Déjà ... C'est rarement par sympathie que tu m'emmènes chez toi ... À moins que le Mexique t'est apporté un peu de savoir vivre en plus de ce petit bronzage ... Sinon c'est juste une intuition.**

 **\- Stiles Stilinski, le petit humain Stiles Stilinski a des intuitions ?** fit Derek en faisant comme s'il était impressionné.

\- **Faut bien que quelqu'un en ait dans cette équipe de bras cassé, si ça ne tenait qu'à vous on danserait tous à la pleine lune autour d'un arbre en feu en attendant de se faire poignarder dans le dos. Vous avez beau avoir de super sens vous n'avez jamais été capable de prévoir le moindre de nos emmerdements.** »

Son ton était plus froid qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il n'a jamais été contre le fait d'être embarquer dans ces histoires surnaturels, bien au contraire, mais après ce qu'il s'était passé, après avoir été possédé, après avoir vu Allison mourir ainsi que Derek, il voulait se rendre utile et ne pouvait faire qu'une chose pour les aider : prévoir ce qu'il ne pouvait pas sentir, voir ou entendre même avec leurs superpouvoirs. Le silence s'invita dans l'habitacle de la voiture, Stiles avait l'habitude d'être ramené à son statut d'humain, ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment, il n'aurait pas échangé sa place contre celle de Scott ou de Lydia, pour rien au monde il ne voudrait des crocs et des griffes, il en avait déjà eu assez lorsqu'un psychopathe avait entreprit de manipuler son esprit. Mais savoir qu'il n'est pas capable de sauver ses amis comme ils le feraient pour lui était une chose assez difficile à supporter alors l'entendre de la voix de l'un d'eux était bien pire.

« **Et qu'elle était donc cette intuition ?** »

Derek semblait avoir demandé ça seulement pour calmer la situation, peut-être avait-il comprit que le garçon se sentait mal et qu'il avait tenté de le réconforter, à sa manière.

« **Que toi et ta famille vous portiez malheur. Je savais que lorsque tu reviendrais, les problèmes t'accompagneraient.** »

Le dire à Derek sembla rendre son hypothèse plus stupide qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Déjà lorsqu'il l'avait prononcé plutôt à la meute il avait eu du mal à croire qu'il y avait pensé des heures, mais maintenant c'était encore pire. Il posa alors ses yeux sur le loup qui conduisait toujours et dont le visage ne reflétait que cette même expression sérieuse et froide. N'avait-il pas une petite pique à lui envoyer ? La voiture ralentit soudain et s'arrêta devant l'immeuble du loup qui se tourna vers Stiles.

« **Et bien tu avais vu juste Stilinski.** »

Voilà mon premier chapitre.

J'espère qu'il vous a plut ! ;)

Nyxiel


	2. Chapter 2

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Les problèmes commencent.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Stiles ne cessait pas ses vas et viens dans l'appartement de Derek. Il avait donc raison. Derek venait de revenir et il lui annonçait déjà une mauvaise nouvelle. En entendant les explications du loup, il avait fini par se taire tout en commençant les cent pas alors qu'il semblait réfléchir à une solution peut-être. Derek appuyé contre le dossier de son canapé se contentait de le regarder faire. Il réfléchissait aux paroles de Stiles, au fait que sa famille porterait malchance, qu'il porte malchance. Était-ce possible ? Il en doutait. Tout cela n'était surement qu'une succession de coïncidences aidée par Peter.

« **Tu veux bien arrêter de tourner en rond, tu me rends dingue.** »

Stiles leva un doigt vers lui pour lui ordonner de se taire. Le loup leva son visage vers l'humain avec une expression signifiant "Qu'est-ce que tu oses faire là ?" Mais l'adolescent n'avait même pas levé ses yeux vers lui. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Parfois, le Hale se demandait comment pouvait bien fonctionner le cerveau de ce garçon. Il attendait même le jour où son crâne exploserait dû à un trop-plein de réflexions, mais ça n'était encore jamais arrivé. Le jeune homme s'arrêta alors soudainement tout en jouant avec sa lèvre inférieure, la faisant glisser entre ses doigts. Avait-il compris quelque chose qui aurait échappé à Derek ? Le loup n'en eut pas la confirmation, la porte du loft coulissa pour laisser passer le reste de la bande. Scott accompagné de Kira, Lydia ainsi que Malia et le petit dernier de la bande Liam.

Alors que chacun présentait ses bienvenues à Derek pour son retour à la maison, Stiles continuait de réfléchir. Il avait tellement questionné le plus vieux sur les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à revenir qu'il avait tout appris avant les autres et à cet instant, il réfléchissait à comment gérer toutes ces nouvelles informations. Il fallut un instant de plus pour que les autres le remarquent dans son manège.

« **Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?** Demanda le jeune béta en voyant Stiles qui murmurait des mots qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre.  
\- **J'avais raison ... J'avais raison !** S'exclama l'hyperactif en se tournant vers ses amis. **Derek porte vraiment la poisse.** »

Scott leva ses yeux vers le susnommé comme s'il comprenait quoi que se soit, mais il se contenta de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine. Oui, il savait de quoi parlait Stiles, mais il n'en parlerait que lorsque celui-ci serait calme et silencieux.

« **Personne ne voulait me croire ... Mais encore une fois, j'avais raison.**  
\- **Stiles, tu veux bien nous expliquer ?**  
\- **Je vais laisser notre hôte s'en charger, il raconte mieux les histoires.** »

L'adolescent prit alors place sur le canapé en faisant signe de la main au brun pour qu'il commence son récit. Tous se tournèrent vers lui, attendant impatiemment la raison de leur venue dans ce loft alors qu'ils avaient tous bien mieux à faire.

« **Je suis revenu ici pour retrouver une chose que Peter a volée à une meute lorsque nous étions au Mexique.**  
 **\- Sans vouloir être impoli et gâcher tes récits de vacances, en quoi est-ce que ça nous concerne ?** Répondit simplement Liam qui se recula avec une grimace face au regard noir du Hale. **C'est juste pour savoir, hein.**  
\- **Cette meute pense que c'est moi qui l'ait volé et ils m'ont suivit jusqu'ici en espérant le récupérer ou bien me tuer.**  
 **\- Alors il suffit que tu récupères cette chose et que tu leur rendes ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as besoin de notre aide ?** Demanda l'Alpha.  
\- **Le problème est qu'il ne sait pas ce que c'est, il ne sait pas où Peter l'a planqué et il ne sait même pas à quoi est-ce que ça ressemble** , répondit Stiles précipitamment agacé par la lenteur de la discussion. »

Derek lança un regard mauvais à l'adolescent qui s'était relevé pour se mettre face à ses amis tout en montrant le loup des mains.

« **Il porte malheur.** »

Tous semblèrent réfléchir, encaissant ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Ce problème ne semblait pas être un cas de force majeur, ils avaient déjà connu bien pire qu'une simple meute de loups, ils avaient déjà affronté une meute d'alpha et ils s'en étaient tiré.

« **Je sais seulement à quoi elle sert.**  
 **\- Et à quoi ?** Demanda Lydia qui semblait embêter par ces nouvelles, elle qui espérait pouvoir reprendre une vie normale.  
\- **C'est une clé, une clé qui permet de voler le pouvoir d'un alpha.** »

Kira attrapa la main de Scott en entendant le mot "Alpha". Tout le monde dans le loft savait que Peter voulait voler les pouvoirs de Scott et qu'il avait déjà tout tenté pour le faire même s'il n'y était jamais parvenu. Son neveu savait aussi une chose, Peter serait le seul à pouvoir retrouver cette clé, mais après ce qu'il s'était passé avec Kate il lui était totalement impossible d'aller lui en parler directement, déjà parce qu'il avait très certainement perdu l'esprit depuis un moment et aussi parce qu'il savait que Peter ne lui fournirait pas d'aide sans rien obtenir en échange. Son oncle tenterait pour tous les moyens de le convaincre de le faire sortir d'Eichen House en échange de l'objet et il ne pouvait pas le laisser s'échapper, pas une nouvelle fois. Il ne pouvait plus lui faire confiance, il n'en avait pas le droit.

« **Peter avait prévu de s'en servir sur moi ?**  
 **\- Il ne pouvait pas, il n'y a qu'un membre de ta meute qui peut enfermer ton pouvoir à l'intérieur. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que la meute qui me recherche possédait cet objet, ils ont été obligés de retirer le pouvoir de leur ancien alpha grâce à cet objet.**  
 **\- Voler le pouvoir de leur alpha, pourquoi est-ce qu'une meute voudrait retirer les pouvoirs de leur propre alpha ?**  
 **\- Cet Alpha n'a rien à voir avec ceux que vous avez déjà rencontrés, il n'est pas comme Scott qui souhaite protéger sa meute et il n'est pas comme Deucalion qui souhaitait seulement posséder les plus puissants éléments, non, il est connu pour sa cruauté. Il n'unifie pas sa meute par la confiance comme le vrai Alpha, il le fait par la terreur.**  
 **\- Tu le connais ?**  
 **\- J'en ai entendu parler, ma mère les a aidé à l'enfermer lorsque j'étais plus jeune.** »

Les explications continuèrent pendant près d'une heure, quand est-ce qu'ils allaient arriver ? Comment est-ce qu'ils allaient s'y prendre pour retrouver l'objet tant désiré ? Comment ferait-il pour éviter un affrontement ? Toutes ses questions furent amenées dans la conversation et après avoir tenté d'y répondre.

« **Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne les tue pas tout simplement ?** Demanda Malia avec son manque d'humanité habituel.  
\- **Parce qu'on n'est pas des monstres** , répondit tout simplement Stiles de manière plus froide qu'il ne l'aurait prévu. »

Tout le monde releva les yeux dans sa direction alors qu'il relevait les yeux vers Malia en se rendant bien compte qu'il n'aurait jamais dû parler comme il venait de le faire. Il savait qu'il devait avoir une conversation avec elle, mais pas maintenant, il aurait même aimé l'éviter s'il le pouvait, mais mettre les choses au clair était une chose qu'il fallait savoir faire avec une coyote-garou violente.

« **Bon je vais continuer à chercher et si jamais vous croisez l'un des loups de cette meute, vous me prévenez.** »

Chacun acquiesça la conclusion de l'hôte avant de prendre le chemin de la sortie reprenant des discussions plus gaies tel que le contrôle du lendemain ou la sortie prévue entre Scott et Kira pour le week-end. Stiles quant à lui attrapa son sac à dos en soupirant avant de suivre l'exemple de ses amis. Il se tourna une dernière fois en direction de Derek et le fixa, il se sentait un peu coupable par ses propos. Depuis son arrivé il n'avait fait que lui répéter une chose : qu'il était la cause à tous leurs problèmes. Il ne lui avait même pas souhaité un bon retour comme tous les autres, non il s'était contenté de se plaindre et de lui envoyer des piques, leurs conversations habituelles. Il hésita un instant, cherchant ses mots et hésitant surtout à ouvrir la bouche par peur que le loup ne se contente de grogner ou de se moquer de lui. Celui-ci releva ses yeux verts en direction Stiles en remarquant son trouble.

« **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**  
 **\- Je ... Euh ...**  
 **\- Tu veux que je te ramène ?**  
 **\- Non, mon père va venir me chercher, mais je voulais te dire ...** »

Derek se contenta de fixer l'hyperactif attendant qu'il daigne enfin parler. La patience n'était pas son fort, mais Stiles qui ne trouve pas ses mots c'est assez impressionnant pour qu'il lui laisse un instant de réflexion.

« **Malgré tout ça ... Je ... Enfin ça fait quand même plaisir de te revoir.** »

Le loup afficha alors un sourire presque imperceptible.

« **Il fallait bien que je vienne chambouler vos vies ennuyeuses d'adolescents.** »

Stiles se retira à cette phrase tout en affichant un sourire. Il avait beau continuellement se lancer des piques tous les deux, il ne pouvait pas nier le fait que Derek était devenu un de ses amis, croiser la mort avec lui avait en quelque sorte resserré leur lien, il s'était sauvé mutuellement la vie, il avait failli se tuer l'un, l'autre et tout ça, c'était des épreuves qu'ils avaient vécues ensemble et qui les avaient rapprochées et Stiles était étrangement heureux de tout ça. Il attendit un instant devant l'immeuble en attendant son père qu'il avait appelé plus tôt pour qu'il vienne le chercher. Une voiture de sport blanche s'arrêta soudain face à lui, une femme côté passager ainsi qu'un homme au volant. La jolie blonde sourit à l'adolescent qui chercha autour de lui qui pouvait bien être le destinataire de ce magnifique rictus et comprenant qu'il était seul dans la rue il la regarda de nouveau. Elle lui fit alors signe de s'approcher. Stiles pensa seulement qu'elle voulait lui demander son chemin et il s'approcha.

« **Bonjour, jeune homme, est-ce que vous connaîtriez Derek Hale ? On sait qu'il habite par ici, mais on ne sait pas où exactement.**  
 **\- Vous cherchez Derek ?** »

L'hyperactif semblait vraiment choqué. Depuis qu'il connaissait Derek il ne l'avait jamais vu en compagnie de personne extérieures à la ville. En vérité, il avait du mal à imaginer Derek ayant des amis en dehors de sa famille et de la meute. Il est vrai qu'il était souvent accompagné de jolies femmes, mais en général ça ne durait jamais très longtemps, où alors elle finissait par essayer de tous les tuer. Il entendit alors une portière s'ouvrir et le conducteur se leva de son fauteuil pour se placer devant l'adolescent. Il était grand, vraiment grand et impressionnant. Des cheveux châtains foncés, une barbe de quelques jours magnifiquement taillée et une expression froide. Il se demanda même pendant un instant si cet homme ne faisait pas partie de la famille Hale, mais ses yeux bleu ciel étaient loin des yeux gris/vert de son ami.

« **En réalité c'est toi qu'on recherchait Stiles.** »

Les yeux de l'homme s'illuminèrent alors d'une lueur bleue et le susnommé eut un mouvement de recul en voyant ça, il reconnaissait ses yeux. Un loup-garou. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Qui d'autre Derek pouvait-il avoir dans son entourage ? C'était la meute qui était à la recherche du Hale. La jeune femme qui était resté assise dans la voiture lui attrapa le poignet et même si Stiles aurait voulu fuir, son regard plein de tristesse et d'angoisse le fit se stopper. Ces personnes avaient besoin d'aide et il n'avait pas besoin de super pouvoir pour le voir.

« **Je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre que l'on vienne t'accoster de cette manière, mais on a besoin de ton aide. C'est une question de vie ou de mort.** »

Le garçon hésita un instant. Il ne pouvait pas tout simplement faire confiance à de parfait inconnu, qui plus est des loups d'une meute opposée, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus ignorer leur demande à l'aide.

« **Je peux prévenir quelqu'un au moins ?**  
 **\- Bien sûr, on ne voudrait pas inquiéter le reste de ta meute.** »

Il hésita encore un instant alors que le loup reprenait place derrière le volant de sa voiture et finalement il envoya le message à Derek tout en lançant un regard vers le haut de l'immeuble. Enfin il entra à l'arrière de son Audi qui démarra très rapidement alors qu'un téléphone sonnait à l'intérieur du loft. Le brun mit un moment avant de s'avancer en direction de l'appareil qu'il scruta un instant, grimaçant à la vue du nom de Stiles et finalement il se décida à lire le sms du garçon.

Stiles - 16h24.  
 _Je viens de rencontrer deux membres de la meute qui te recherche. Je suis parti avec eux._

Le loup soupira en lisant ça.

« **Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous Stiles ?** »

Après cette réplique habituelle lorsque ça concernait le gamin au corps de lâche, il attrapa son téléphone pour appeler Scott, il allait avoir besoin d'aide pour rechercher l'humain assez idiot pour se faire kidnapper de son plein gré. Il fallut au moins quatre sonneries avant que l'alpha ne répondent, il était très certainement trop occupé à baver sur les lèvres de sa petite amie pour faire un peu attention à son meilleur-ami et à sa disparition. Il repensa une fois encore aux paroles de Stiles, comme il porterait malheur. Et si jamais ce gamin venait à être blessé dans ce conflit qui n'était pas le sien. Il avait beau passer son temps à vouloir suivre ses amis les êtres surnaturels dans leur histoire, il n'était qu'un humain, un humain fragile qui pouvait mourir très facilement. Il ne cicatrisait pas aussi facilement qu'eux et il n'avait pas la force de se protéger face à ce monde dans lequel il a été plongé malgré lui. Pourtant il est bien le seul qui ne s'est jamais plaint, même lorsqu'il s'est fait posséder, il n'a fait qu'une chose : chercher un moyen d'aider ses amis au mieux, il s'est même sacrifié en se laissant enfermer dans un asile pour les protéger. Cet humain, ce faible humain serait peut-être même plus fort que la plupart des jeunes loups qui font partie de la meute. Il ne fait qu'encaisser sans vraiment se plaindre alors que personne ne le prend vraiment au sérieux.

« **Oui, halo ?** »

La voix de Scott tira Derek de ses pensées et il dit d'une voix monocorde, celle que tout le monde lui connaissait, froide et sérieuse.

« **Stiles a été enlevé. Retrouve-moi au loft avec les autres.** »

Scott demanda quelques détails, mais des bruits de pas sur le sol bétonné du loft força le Hale à raccrocher sans dire un mot de plus.

« **Comment ça "Stiles a été enlevé" ?** »

Le Shérif venait tout juste d'entrer dans la pièce.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Voilà voilà,  
mon chapitre 2 est posté !  
J'espère que ça vous a plut ;)  
Dites-moi,ce que vous  
en avez pensé ou même  
ce que vous imaginez  
pour la suite  
Nyxiel

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**  
De nouveaux alliés ?

* * *

Le Shérif venait tout juste d'entrer dans la pièce. Le loup insulta Stiles intérieurement de ne pas avoir prévenu son père plutôt que lui en premier. Il allait devoir donner des explications un peu plus poussé aux restes de la meute à présent, ce qu'il aurait préféré éviter. Il avait omis certains détails lors du récapitulatif des événements le matin même, mais il restait Derek, parlé de lui-même ce n'était pas un de ses passe-temps préférés. Il était un de ceux qui reste silencieux et qui observe avant de donner quelques conseils. Un de ceux qui utilisent les actes plutôt que les mots pour se faire comprendre. Il se tourna alors vers le Shérif.

« **Il a décidé de suivre de lui-même une meute ennemie.**  
- **... Je le savais idiot, mais là ...** »

Le silence s'installa dans la salle, Derek ne voulait pas avoir à répéter deux fois les mêmes histoires alors il attendit simplement que le reste de l'équipe arrive, ce qui leur prit environ une demi-heure avant de se rejoindre tous au loft.

« **Pourquoi aurait-il choisi de suivre de lui-même une meute qui veut te tuer ?** Demanda Scott perturbé par le geste de son ami.  
- **Il a sûrement une bonne raison, Stiles n'est pas du genre à prendre une décision comme celle-ci à la légère** , énonça Lydia.  
- **Il a tout de même le chic pour se mettre dans le pétrin** , affirma Liam en haussant les épaules alors que tout le monde se tournait vers lui en se demandant pourquoi il ouvrait la bouche. »

Alors que Liam tentait de se faire tout petit face aux regards inquiets des autres, le téléphone de Derek sonna une nouvelle fois, il sauta pratiquement dessus en voyant le nom de Stiles s'afficher.

« **Stiles ?** **Où es-tu ?**  
 **\- Désolé, Derek, mais ce n'est pas lui, mais un de tes amis d'enfance.**  
- **David ...** »

Un grincement de dents sortit de la bouche du loup.

« **Ne t'inquiète pas, ton ami va bien, je peux te le passer si tu veux.** »

Le loup entendit alors le téléphone s'éloigner de la bouche de son interlocuteur et la voix de Stiles sonna alors à ses oreilles.

« **Derek ?**  
 **\- Stiles ? Ça va ? Où est-ce que tu es ? Est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait quelque chose ?**  
 **\- Oui, je vais bien ... On arrive en ce moment-même, j'espère que tu n'as pas inquiété tout le monde quand même ...** »

Le brun n'eut pas le temps de répondre à cette phrase que la porte du loft coulissait sur le côté, laissant apparaître le frêle jeune homme tenant toujours son téléphone prêt de son oreille. Le Shérif voulu alors s'approcher de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras ou alors pour lui mettre une claque derrière le crâne pour sa bêtise et l'inquiétude qu'il l'avait obligé à ressentir pendant cette heure, mais Scott le stoppa d'un geste de la main alors que ses yeux prenaient une teinte rougeoyante.

« **Il n'est pas seul.** »

Deux silhouettes approchèrent alors derrière lui, un homme aux cheveux bruns et à la barbe taillé parfaitement ainsi qu'une magnifique blonde aux magnifiques cheveux retenus dans un chignon laissant quelques mèches en travers de son visage pour le style. Des grognements traversèrent alors la salle, les quatre loups de la meute se mirent en position pour se jeter sur les ennemis face à eux.

« **Calmez-vous, ils ne sont pas là pour nous faire de mal.** »

Les bêtes à crocs se calmèrent alors, l'incompréhension prenant la place de la colère sur leur visage. Pourquoi Stiles défendait-il ceux qui avaient menacé Derek de mort ? Et puis surtout pourquoi les accompagnait-il comme s'ils étaient devenus de bons amis ? Le brun aux yeux bleus s'avança alors dans le loft et jeta un coup d'œil à chacun des membres face à lui, il les reconnaissait tous pour avoir fait quelques recherches sur chacun d'eux puis son regard se posa sur Derek.

« **Tu devrais pourtant le savoir Derek, je ne fais pas de mal aux humains.**  
 **\- Tu le connais ?** Lui demanda Malia.  
- **C'est un des membres de la meute qui me recherche.**  
 **-** **Et un ami d'enfance** , énonça l'inconnu comme si c'était une évidence pour tout le monde. »

Les yeux de Derek lisèrent de nouveau face à lui et il s'approcha, toutes griffes dehors comme s'il s'apprêtait à lui sauter dessus pour le déchiqueter, mais celui-ci avait eu exactement la même réaction. Comme deux chiens qui se rencontrent et qui cherchent à savoir qui posséderait le territoire après un combat. Deux bulldogs qui voudraient pisser sur le même lampadaire. Stiles soupira en voyant ça et s'approcha de son père qui semblait inquiet malgré tout et qui n'avait pas baissé son arme depuis l'entrée des deux inconnus.

« **Tu peux baisser ton arme Papa.**  
 **\- Tu n'as vraiment rien ?**  
 **\- Je t'assure qu'ils ne m'ont rien fait, ils m'ont juste parlé.**  
 **\- Très bien.** »

Le Shérif rangea alors son arme et après un long soupir, il frappa l'épaule de son fils.

« **Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit de m'inquiéter comme ça ?** **Je pensais que tu avais passé l'âge des recommandations d'usage tel que "Ne pas parler aux inconnus et ne surtout pas les suivre".**  
 **\- Ils avaient besoin de mon aide.**  
 **\- Besoin de l'aide de ... Stiles ?** Répéta Derek en levant en sourcil interrogateur en direction du loup face à lui.  
- **Et oui, ils ont reconnu mon talent eux au moins.**  
 **-** **En réalité, on savait très bien que demander directement de l'aide à Derek revenait à devoir l'affronter, car têtu comme il est, il ne nous aurait pas écoutés avant de nous avoir mis à terre** , précisa la blonde en souriant.  
- **Comme s'il était capable de me mettre à terre** , grogna le dénommé David qui ne lâchait pas le Hale du regard. »

Après encore dix bonnes minutes à se lancer des regards de défi et à observer son ennemi, les deux hommes virils et poilus finirent par s'installer tranquillement, aussi loin l'un de l'autre que possible, mais ils avaient au moins stoppé les regards menaçant. Le Shérif était retourné au travail après avoir demandé à son fils de l'appeler si la situation devenait plus compliquée et la meute resta face à ses deux nouvelles énergumènes arrivées en ville de qui ils espéraient obtenir des informations. Stiles qui avait déjà eu les explications s'assit à côté des deux membres de la meute opposée comme s'il était leur avocat prêt à les défendre face à Derek et ses regards de tueurs en direction principalement du loup qui lui ressemble tant.

« **Alors qui êtes-vous ?**  
 **\- Je suis David Lycaon. Je fais partie d'une famille de loup tout comme Derek.**  
 **\- Moi, je suis Xiel.** **Je ne suis pas une louve comme vous avez tous l'air de le croire**. »

Scott sembla réfléchir un instant et il le remarqua alors, ce détail auquel il n'avait porté aucune attention depuis leur arrivée.

« **Tu as remarqué toi aussi Scott.**  
 **\- Elle n'a pas d'odeur ... Tu es capable de la masquer ?**  
 **-** **Ne vous occupez pas d'elle, ce n'est pas comme si elle était véritablement utile de toute manière** , affirma David qui semblait irrité par la perte de temps des questions qu'on lui posait.  
- **Excusez-le, il n'a jamais été très patient.**  
 **-** **On en connaît d'autre** , affirma Stiles en lançant un regard en direction de Derek qui grogna. »

Il avait appris de nombreuses choses avec eux, y comprit une chose très étrange, David en plus de ressembler physiquement à Derek de par son expression froide et détaché, ses cheveux sombres et sa barbe étaient en plus de cela une personne semblable au loup solitaire. Peu patient, irritable, grognon et extrêmement menaçant.

« **Ce n'est pas que répondre à vos questions m'ennuie, hein, mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des adolescents qui sentent les hormones et le manque de confiance en soi, mais j'ai autre chose à faire.** Maintenant, Derek dit moi où est la clé. »

Derek resta silencieux face à l'ordre que venez de prononcer David.

« **Tu n'as vraiment aucun savoir-vivre David ...** **Dit simplement Xiel en soupirant.**  
 **\- La ferme ...**  
 **\- Je ne sais pas où est la clé, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ait volé.**  
 **-** **On sait, c'est Peter**. »

Cette révélation surprit même Derek qui avait tenté de rester froid et menaçant depuis le début de cette conversation.

« **Vous savez à quoi sert cette clé ?**  
 **\- À voler le pouvoir d'un alpha ?**  
 **\- Exactement. Avec elle, nous avons réussi à emprisonner notre alpha en lui volant ses pouvoirs, mais je vous laisse imaginer ce qu'il sait passer lorsque Peter a retiré ce seau de sa prison.**  
 **\- Aeris a été libéré ?** Demanda alors Derek qui semblait enfin porter un quelconque intérêt à la situation.  
- **Oui et il était plus énervé que jamais. Il a ... Enfin ... Nous ...** »

La blonde eut du mal à terminer sa phrase et David ferma les yeux un instant pour les rouvrir et les poser sur ceux face à eux prêt à reprendre la parole.

« **Il a tué presque tout le monde.** **Nous étions une trentaine, nous ne sommes plus qu'une dizaine et nous deux sommes les seuls qui n'avons pas été blessés gravement.**  
 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?**  
 **-** **Il veut la même chose que nous la clé, il n'y a qu'avec elle qu'il pourra récupérer son pouvoir et tu sais ce qu'il arrivera si jamais il met la main dessus**. »

Derek resta silencieux. Oh oui, il savait. David retrouva lui aussi le silence, il ne voulait pas donner plus de détails, pas maintenant. Même s'il se montrait froid et distant, il n'en éprouvait pas moins énormément de colère et de tristesse.

« **Et vous voulez notre aide ?** Demanda tout simplement Scott pour énoncer l'évidence que personne n'avait encore prononcé.  
- **Si on pouvait faire autrement, on l'aurait fait** , exprima la blonde.  
- **En réalité, si Aeris récupère son pouvoir, il ne va pas simplement se retirer au Mexique pour retrouver sa meute, il détruira cette ville ainsi que votre meute. Vous avez autant besoin de notre aide que nous de la vôtre.**  
 **\- Tu veux qu'on s'entraide David, c'est ça ?** Demanda Derek d'un ton froid.  
- **Pas que ça me fasse plaisir.**  
 **-** **C'est quoi le problème entre eux** **?** Demanda Stiles à Xiel.  
- **Besoin obsessionnel de comparer la taille de leur queue, j'imagine. De vrais gamins qui veulent jouer les grands.**  
- **La ferme Xiel** grogna alors David.  
- **Et vous avez de la chance, Derek est sûrement le plus amical des deux.**  
 **-** **Tu ne l'as pas vu avec une balle empoisonnée dans le bras** précisa l'adolescent. »

Les deux touristes expliquèrent au reste de la meute comment ils étaient parvenus à venir jusqu'à Beacon Hills pour récupérer la clé et surtout qu'ils avaient toujours su que Peter était derrière tout ça, ils connaissaient assez les deux Hale pour savoir que Derek n'était pas du genre à toucher à ce qui ne lui appartient pas et aussi pour savoir que Peter était un sacré manipulateur qui ment plus qu'il ne respire. Ils réfléchirent alors avec Derek pour essayer de deviner l'endroit où son oncle aurait pu cacher la clé, ils envisagèrent le coffre-fort dans les sous-sols du lycée ainsi que leur ancienne maison. Derek leur apprit donc que celle-ci avait été détruite quelques mois, auparavant, ne leur laissant alors plus qu'un seul plan d'action : aller fouiller le caveau des Hale pour trouver la clé, même s'il y avait peu de chance qu'elle s'y trouve.

« **Très bien, on ira demain lorsque le lycée sera vide** , conclut donc Derek.  
- **Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne demanderait pas tout simplement à Peter** , demanda Xiel, comme si cette possibilité était réellement envisageable.  
- **Parce que Peter est un psychopathe qui ne sait que tuer et mentir ?** Ironisa Stiles.  
- **Et aussi parce qu'il est enfermé.** Ajouta Liam.  
- **Pourtant de ce que je me souviens de lui, il était plutôt ... Sympathique ...** »

Le sourire lubrique qui s'afficha alors sur les lèvres de la blonde tira une grimace à Stiles qui s'imagina alors une scène peu catholique entre eux.

« **Tes expériences zoophiles ne nous intéressent pas Xiel,** grogna David qui se massait les tempes comme si les conneries qu'elle prononçait lui donnaient de véritables mots de tête. »

La jeune femme fit alors un sourire en donnait une petite tape dans les dos de son camarade. Celui-ci releva alors ses yeux sur Derek qui le fixait, puis il les tourna vers Scott, c'était lui l'alpha ici, c'était donc à lui que revenait le choix de les aider ou non. Le Hale n'était qu'un ancien allié qui pourrait se rendre utile, mais avoir l'aide de toute une meute, même s'il s'agissait d'adolescent était bien plus utile que celle d'un loup grognon et taciturne.

« **Vous allez nous aider ?** Demanda David sur un ton bien trop agressif pour quelqu'un qui demandait une faveur. »

L'alpha se tourna alors vers ses amis comme s'il cherchait à avoir leur approbation. Stiles lui fit un signe de tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il serait là s'il décidait de les aider, Lydia en fit de même après un soupir, Kira, elle lui serra la main alors que Liam accepta en soupirant, comme si il avait vraiment le choix après tout. Seul Malia montra les dents à l'idée de leur venir en aide. Stiles s'approcha lentement d'elle, comme s'il pouvait la faire changer d'avis, mais elle s'éloigna en direction de la sortie.

« **J'ai déjà assez de problèmes concernant ma mère, je ne vais pas en plus réparer les problèmes créés par mon père.** »

Elle leur lança un dernier regard avant de quitter le loft sans un mot. Stiles s'était douté de sa réponse, lorsque ça concernait Peter, elle n'était pas vraiment du genre coopératif, l'adolescent n'en était pas moins mal à l'aise. Il ne savait plus vraiment comment s'y prendre avec elle depuis que son obsession pour sa mère était devenue plus intense.

« **Peter a une fille ...** ? Osa David.  
- **C'est une longue histoire**. Répondit tout simplement Derek qui ne voulait pas s'étendre sur cette histoire plus que secondaire. »

La nuit s'étant couché sur la ville, il fut donc décidé que Derek et les deux petits nouveaux iraient chercher la clé dans le caveau la nuit prochaine et qu'en attendant, ils resteraient tous les deux chez le loup-né qui avait longuement soupiré à l'idée d'héberger deux amis d'enfance avec qui il semblait s'entendre moyennement. Xiel supplia même quelques adolescents de la meute pour qu'il l'héberge loin de ses deux armoires à testostérone lupin, mais elle ne reçut que des « Non » hésitant et compatissant. Stiles se fit donc raccompagner par Derek, ne souhaitant pas déranger son père encore une fois pour aujourd'hui. Le voyage se fit presque dans le silence, mais c'était sans compter sur le bavardage obsessionnel de l'adolescent qui ne réussit à se retenir de parler qu'une petite dizaine de minutes.

« **Alors comme ça toi aussi, tu as des amis d'enfance ?** **Tu es bien social que ce que j'aurais cru.**  
 **\- Ma famille est très liée à celle de David. Il vivait lui aussi ici, mais sa meute a été exilée et depuis ils vivent au Mexique.**  
 **\- Tu sais Xiel, m'a raconté pas mal de chose.**  
 **\- Quoi ?** Grogna Derek en fronçant les sourcils.  
- **Des histoires d'enfance entre vous.**  
 **\- Il ne faut pas la croire, c'est une menteuse et une manipulatrice.**  
- **David m'a dit exactement la même chose ... Quelle coïncidence.** »

Derek grogna de nouveau et arrêta la voiture contre le trottoir devant chez l'adolescent. Il ouvrit alors rapidement la portière pour sortir alors que le loup ouvrait la vitre pour prononcer une dernière chose.

« **Essaye de ne pas t'attirer plus d'ennuis que tu n'en as déjà.** »

La voiture démarra sans plus attendre. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ça ? Comme ça "plus que tu n'en as déjà" ? C'est vrai qu'il avait le don de se fourrer dans des situations très peu sympathiques, mais ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute ... Si ? Il repensa au fait qu'il avait accepté de suivre de parfaits inconnus alors qu'on l'avait mis en garde contre eux quelques minutes auparavant. Bon peut-être un peu si. Il soupira et entra chez lui, après tout, il avait bien fait de se laisser "kidnapper", grâce à lui, maintenant et pour une fois, ils étaient au courant du problème qui allait droit vers eux. Pour une fois, ils pouvaient anticiper, ils pourraient se préparer et c'était une première. Peut-être qu'il avait réussi à combattre la malédiction des Hale ? Il se mit alors soudain à sourire, fier de lui et poussa la porte d'entrée pour la refermer derrière lui, laissant dans la nuit un silence annonciateur du calme avant la tempête.

* * *

Mon 3e chapitre est là !  
On apprend enfin qui sont les petits nouveaux ;)  
J'espère qu'ils vont plairont.  
N'hésitez pas à commenter  
Nyxiel ;p


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**  
L'ennemi se montre enfin.

* * *

Le lendemain, l'hyperactif était plus qu'en forme. Après avoir passé des semaines à angoisser face au calme qui prenait doucement la ville, maintenant qu'il savait qu'il y avait des chances qu'il se fasse attaquer d'ici la semaine prochaine, son sommeil était bien plus léger. Il avait aussi passé la soirée à glaner des informations sur la famille Lycaon. Après avoir lu quelques mythes grecs sur un roi transformé en loup, il réussit à découvrir quelques articles concernant David. Il les avait imprimés et glisser dans son sac pour les emmener au lycée sachant que les autres voudraient savoir ce qu'il venait de lire. Ils devaient savoir qui était réellement cet inconnu venu tout droit du Mexique et qui leur avait demandé leur aide. C'est ainsi qu'en pleine après-midi, il s'était tous réuni dans la bibliothèque face à des vieux articles de journaux.

« **Vous pensez que c'est vrai ?** Demanda Kira en posant son regard sur le reste de la meute.  
- **Surement pour que se soit dans plusieurs journaux.**  
- **Leur départ au Mexique doit être lié à ça, non ?**  
- **Mais il avait quel âge ? 17 ans ?**  
- **Il était assez vieux pour être un meurtrier** , énonça Scott. »

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à la bibliothèque, au départ aucun d'eux ne devait accompagner les loups dans le caveau, mais après cette nouvelle, ils se sentaient obligés de demander quelques explications. Une question torturait pourtant l'esprit de Stiles, le meurtre, c'est mal et il le sait, mais Derek devait bien savoir que son ancien ami avait été accusé d'homicide et pourtant, il ne semblait pas lui en vouloir ou même se méfier. Ils se défiaient du regard comme deux rivaux, mais il ne semblait pas y avoir de véritables colères entre eux, pourquoi ? Stiles connaissait assez le Hale pour savoir que les tueurs ne faisaient pas partit des personnes qu'il apprécie en général, il en était même venu à tuer Peter pour avoir tué sa sœur, alors pourquoi il se comportait si 'bien' avec David ? Peut-être que ces accusations étaient fausses ? Pourtant Stiles, avait bien vu ses yeux de loup, des yeux bleus qui ne voulait dire qu'une chose, il avait tué d'une manière ou d'une autre. L'humain était différent de son meilleur-ami le loup-garou, il laissait le bénéfice du doute aux autres, même dans un cas comme celui-ci. Scott le provoquerait très certainement sans vraiment chercher à mettre en doute les informations données par ces articles alors que Stiles lui doutait encore de ces accusations. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'ils se planteraient.

La nuit était tombée sur la ville et un petit groupe d'adolescent attendait prêt de l'écriteau en pierre énonçant le nom du lycée. Kira installé confortablement dans les bras de Scott qui la berçait doucement tandis que Stiles et Liam avaient une discussion animée au sujet de la prochaine pleine lune.

« **Pas moyen que je te surveille tout seule une fois de plus !**  
\- **Je n'ai pas besoin d'être surveillé, je sais comment me calmer.**  
- **Alors explique ça au Liam de la dernière pleine lune qui a voulu me décapiter d'un coup de griffe ! Et puis en plus… Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai mordu, pourquoi ça serait à moi de faire le sale boulot ?**  
- **J'étais avec Kira durant la dernière pleine lune…** Expliqua Scott.  
- **Très bien ok, si mon célibat m'impose de devoir mourir des mains de ton bêta, comment pourrais-je refuser un tel honneur ?** Ironisa Stiles.  
- **Derek explique moi pourquoi est-ce qu'on fait équiper avec une bande d'ados, déjà ?** »

La voix grave de David fit se tourner tout le monde dans la direction des trois nouveaux arrivants. Derek afficha un sourire avant de s'avancer vers la serrure du caveau qu'il était le seul à pouvoir ouvrir.

« **Parce que se sont les seuls qui veulent bien te venir en aide ?** Expliqua Liam.  
- **Je hais les ados…  
\- Tu en as été un toi aussi, si tu te souviens bien.  
\- Je ne me souviens pas avoir été aussi insupportable.** »

Derek glissa finalement ses griffes dans la serrure en souriant à David pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait été lui aussi véritablement casse-pied durant son adolescence et quand celui-ci fit un pas en avant pour descendre dans le caveau, Scott se mit en travers de son chemin. Le Lycaon leva un sourcil interrogateur sans pour autant perdre son expression froide et stoïque. En voyant ça, le Hale s'approcha doucement pour se placer à leur côté, cherchant à savoir quel été le problème entre ces deux-là.

« **C'est quoi ton problème gamin ?** »

Le gamin en question fit rougeoyer ses yeux de loups pour faire comprendre à David qu'il était prêt à se battre et aussi pour lui donner l'impression qu'il n'avait aucune chance face à un vrai alpha.

« **Tu espères m'impressionner ?** **Tu es peut-être un alpha, mais tu n'es rien de plus qu'un pauvre louveteau naïf et inutile. Que tu es les yeux bleus, jaunes ou rouges, ça ne changera jamais ce fait.** »

Et pour accompagner ses paroles il fit luire ses yeux d'un bleu froid pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas du genre à prendre peur face à un loup, qu'il soit une légende ou non. Derek soupira face à cet échange, David n'avait jamais été le genre de personne à prendre peur face à une menace, mais plutôt à y répondre quitte à se mettre en danger, un idiot en somme.

« **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Scott ?** Demanda Derek en espérant calmer le Lycaon au tempérament explosif.  
\- **Il se passe que ton copain n'est rien d'autre qu'un meurtrier.** »

À ce mot, David grogna en sortant ses griffes, prêt à sauter sur l'alpha pour lui mettre une raclée, mais la main de Xiel qui se déposa sur son épaule le calma légèrement, très légèrement. Elle le tira un peu à l'écart pour qu'il puisse retrouver ses esprits. Ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il n'avait pas apprécié d'être appelé ainsi.

« **Scott, c'est vraiment pas le bon moment pour parler de ça.**  
 **\- Derek comment veux-tu qu'on lui fasse confiance alors qu'il nous a caché ça …**  
 **\- Tu n'as pas à lui faire confiance si tu ne le veux pas, mais son passé ne te regarde pas** , répondit froidement Xiel qui pourtant c'était montré plutôt agréable jusque là.  
\- **Il y a des choses que tu n'as pas besoin de savoir Scott … Pas maintenant.** Ajouta Derek en s'enfonçant dans le caveau. »

Stiles observa la scène sans dire un mot pour une fois, se contentant d'observer aussi bien son ami que les deux qu'ils venaient tout juste de rencontrer. Leur expression et le regard plein de compassion que lancer Xiel a David lui permettait de comprendre que si le loup avait tué ce n'était très certainement pas de son plein gré, tout comme Derek lorsqu'il avait dû achever son ancien amour.

« **Je ne ferais pas équipe avec un meurtrier.** »

Scott attrapa la main de Kira pour la tirer vers sa moto et sans un mot le moteur gronda à travers la rue avant que le bruit ne s'estompe avec l'éloignement. Stiles continua pourtant d'observer les deux amis face à lui, ces deux personnes dont il ne connaissait rien, mais qu'il allait pourtant aider. Liam quand à lui soupira.

« **C'est à ce moment-là que je suis censé m'en aller en vous lançant des regards mauvais aussi ?** Demanda-t-il en pointant derrière lui de son pouce. »

Stiles ne prit pas le temps de lui répondre et suivit le reste du groupe dans le caveau, peut-être était-ce de la curiosité ou de l'empathie qui le poussait à leur venir en aide, mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à les abandonner comme venait de le faire Scott.

« **Très bien, d'accord.** »

Liam soupira ses mots avant de suivre l'hyperactif sous le lycée. Il n'avait rien de mieux de prévu ce soir après tout. Une fois tous en bas, alors que les trois autres étaient déjà à la recherche de l'objet tant désiré, Stiles s'arrêta dans ses recherches pour se tourner vers les deux venus du Mexique.

« **Au fait, elle ressemble à quoi votre clé ?**  
 **\- C'est une dague à la lame noire et au manche dorée, mais il y a peu de chance qu'on la trouve ici. Peter ne serait pas assez bête pour la garder ici** , indiqua Xiel.  
\- **Et bien plus vite on commence, plus vite ça sera terminé …** »

Stiles soupira avant de retourner à la tâche. Fouillant dans des petits coffres, secouant des bocaux remplit de choses qu'il ne préférait pas déterminer et observant des statuettes joliment conservées. Après avoir passé prêt d'une heure à chercher la dague à cinq, toujours rien et tous commençait à s'impatienter alors que Derek refermer le dernier coffre posé sur les étagères. Il se tourna alors vers David qui avait levé les yeux vers lui et il lui fit non de la tête. Le Lycaon grogna et jeta tout ce qui se trouvait devant lui sur le sol provoquant un grand fracas qui fit sursauter les deux adolescents du groupe.

« **Fais chier !**  
 **\- Je ne suis pas sûr que tout explosé sur le sol aide vraiment …** Commenta Stiles.  
\- **Excusez-le, mon fils n'a jamais été très doué pour contenir sa colère.** »

Tous se tournèrent rapidement en direction de l'entrée. Ils ne l'avaient pas senti. Derek, David et Liam s'avancèrent face à l'homme qui venait d'apparaitre presque comme par enchantement dans le caveau. Un large sourire prenait le visage de l'homme alors qu'il replaçait ses cheveux sombres en arrière tout en faisant apparaitre ses deux pupilles bleus de canidés.

« **Mon fils ?** S'étonna Stiles alors qu'il posait ses yeux sur David puis sur l'homme face à eux. »

Aucuns de ceux qui aurait pu lui donner explication ne se tourna vers lui, certainement pensaient-ils que ce n'était absolument pas le moment de penser à tout ça ou alors que Stiles n'avait pas besoin de tout savoir. L'humain n'avait pourtant que sa curiosité à cet instant, les loups avaient leur crocs et lui ne pouvait qu'essayer de comprendre ce qu'il ne voulait pas lui dire. Il tourna alors ses yeux vers Xiel comme lui c'était mis en retrait pour ne pas être prise dans un combat entre bestioles poilus, mais voyant le mal qui prenait la jeune femme, il se retint de lui demander plus d'explication.

« **Excuses-les jeune humain, David a toujours été très doué pour garder les informations les plus importantes pour lui-même, il doit tenir ça de sa mère, elle était très secrète elle-aussi.** »

Le loup grogna lorsque son père prononça le mot 'mère'. Stiles comprit à l'emploie du passé qu'elle devait être décédée et que ce n'était très certainement pas un sujet à aborder avec lui. Le Lycaon ne put attendre plus longtemps, la colère qui montait en lui depuis l'arrivée d'Aeris était bien trop grande à présent pour qu'elle n'explose pas. Il se jeta à la gorge de son ancien alpha en espérant que ses griffes se saisissent d'une des parties de son corps, mais le brun fut tout simplement réceptionner par une main qui le frappa en pleine poitrine le renvoyant là d'où il venait entre Derek et Liam. Le tout jeune transformé avait perdu un peu de son assurance en voyant la scène, qui pouvait-il faire après tout ? Il était loin d'avoir l'expérience de ces deux loups de naissance et il n'avait très certainement pas la puissance pour s'en prendre à cet ancien alpha terrifiant.

« **Je ne suis pas là pour me battre, je n'ai jamais aimé me salir les mains.** **Donnez-moi la clé et je vous laisserais tranquille.  
\- Vas te faire foutre Aeris …**  
 **\- Ne fais pas l'idiot David, tu sais très bien que tu ne peux rien contre moi.** »

Un rugissement passa les lèvres du blessé qui s'était relevé et qui se jeta une fois de plus sur son père, cette fois-ci accompagné des deux autres loups. Un sourire prit les lèvres de l'alpha sans pouvoir alors qu'il repoussait Liam d'un coup de coude dans le visage tout en esquivant Derek qui glissa sur le sol et qui s'élança de nouveau lui par-derrière. David quant à lui réussit à écorché le visage de son père de ses griffes y laissant trois longues plaies ensanglantées. Aeris attrapa alors un bras de chacun des deux loups encore sur patte et se tourna légèrement sur lui-même pour les envoyer chacun a un bout de la pièce contre les murs. L'homme s'approcha alors lentement vers Stiles qui fut enfin pris de panique. Il se sentait plus en sécurité avec trois loups-garous entre lui et ce psychopathe. Il recula lentement en essayant de ne pas chuter avec ses jambes flageolantes, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide, le loup leva sa patte vers le cou de l'adolescent qui ferma soudain les yeux, persuadés qu'il allait mourir, ici et maintenant.

Un hurlement traversa la pièce et Stiles ouvrit de nouveau les yeux. Une main poilue et pleine de griffes venait d'arrêter le presque futur-meurtrier de l'hyperactif qui se tourna vers la personne qui venait de lui sauver la vie et il reconnut Derek, mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Ses yeux, ils n'étaient pas bleus comme d'habitude, non, ils étaient gris, un gris argenté luisant sous la lumière pâle du sous-terrain. Stiles le fixa encore un instant avant de se reculer vers la sortie. Il ne pouvait rien faire, il n'était qu'un humain après tout. Il chercha la jeune fille des yeux, mais Xiel semblait avoir disparu, c'était elle enfin, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne serait de toute manière et tout comme lui d'aucune utilité.

« **Xiel …** **Xiel … Tu as beau voler l'apparence des gens, tu restes extrêmement faible.** »

Un coup de genou dans l'abdomen du faux Derek lui tira un grognement de douleur avant que son corps ne s'écrase sur une étagère qui chuta avec lui. Stiles ne chercha pas vraiment à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, il avait vraiment peur maintenant. Il était seul face à un loup contre qui personne ne pouvait rien. Allait-il le tuer ? S'en servir comme otage ? Il avait déjà été emmené contre son gré par un sociopathe à grande dent et il n'en avait aucun bon souvenir. Il devait fuir. Maintenant ! Alors qu'il se retournait pour se mettre à courir pour sortir de la pièce, un grognement retentit dans la salle et David se jeta dans le dos de son père. Les griffes du jeune s'enfoncèrent dans la chair des épaules du plus vieux alors que la bouche de son enfant se remplissait lentement de sang.

« **Tu es trop prévisible David.** **Maintenant dis-moi où est la clé où je vous exécute un par un.** »

Le loup tenta de prononcer un mot, mais il ne put que cracher du sang au visage de celui qui lui transperçait le ventre.

« **On ne sait pas où elle est !** S'écria Xiel qui se tenait les côtes en grimaçant. »

Aeris se tourna alors vers elle, ses yeux argentés brillaient d'une rage folle, mais il n'en fit pas attention, il relâcha le corps de son fils qui tomba sur le sol dans un bruit mât avant d'essuyer sa main dans un mouchoir qu'il sortit de sa poche. Il soupira et reprit forme humaine avant de se tourner vers la sortie. Il s'avança alors en direction de Stiles qui ne savait pas s'il devait fuir ou hurler, l'adolescent resta donc immobile, voyant le monstre s'approcher de lui. Celui-ci déposa une main sur l'épaule de l'humain lorsqu'il passa à ses côtés.

« **Alors bonne chance pour vos recherches** , prononça l'ancien alpha en continuant son chemin. »

Stiles frissonna de peur et de dégoût en voyant le sol qui tâchait à présent sa veste. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se souvenir que ce sang appartenait à David et que celui-ci était étendu sur le sol dans une mare de sang. Il accourut alors à ses côtés comme le reste du groupe. Xiel avait les larmes aux yeux alors que le visage de Derek restait fermé, comme d'habitude, mais Stiles le savait, il s'inquiétait pour son ami quoi qu'il en dise.

« **Ça va guérir ?** Demanda alors Liam qui passa la main sur son nez ensanglanté. Il avait dû être cassé après le coup d'Aeris, mais malgré le sang, il semblait s'être déjà réparé de lui-même.  
- **Oui, ce n'est pas les blessures d'un alpha.** »

L'hyperactif poussa un long et bruyant soupir avant de s'asseoir sur le sol en levant les yeux vers Derek avec un regard mauvais. Il en avait marre de ne pas tout savoir. Il connaissait assez bien le loup pour savoir que la seule raison pour laquelle il ne lui avait pas tout dit était surement qu'il ne souhaitait pas dévoiler des informations privées sur la vie de son ami, mais il n'en pouvait plus de ne pas avoir toutes les cartes en main lorsque finalement, il risquait sa vie. Derek le fixa alors sans que son expression ne change, mais il savait qu'il devrait avoir une discussion après ça et il aurait voulu grogner d'avance pour toutes les questions qu'allaient lui poser l'adolescent, mais il se contenta d'aider David à se relever avant de l'emmener à l'extérieur avec l'aide de Liam. Ils le déposèrent alors à l'arrière de sa voiture blanche qui se tacha du sang du loup.

« **Emmenez-le chez Deaton pour le remettre sur pied et lui expliquer la situation.** **Peut-être qu'il pourra nous aider contre Aeris.** »

Liam et Xiel hochèrent la tête avant qu'elle ne se glisse derrière le volant tandis que le plus jeune du groupe prenait place côté passager. La voiture démarra rapidement et il ne restait plus que Stiles et Derek, l'un fixant toujours l'autre en plissant les yeux pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne serait pas vraiment de bonne compagnie.

« **J'ai compris Stiles …** **Allons chez moi et tu pourras te plaindre là-bas.** »

Si Stiles n'avait pas dû conduire sa Jeep, il aurait continué de fixer Derek en silence, mais il se contenta de fixer la route sans un mot pour le loup qui regardait par la fenêtre en pensant à autre chose. Peut-être s'inquiétait-il pour David ? Pour la suite des évènements ? Où réfléchissait-il tout simplement à un autre lieu pour chercher cette foutue clé ? Stiles ne savait pas et il en avait marre de ne pas savoir. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lire dans l'esprit du loup parce que c'était très certainement la seule manière de comprendre pourquoi il était si peu enclin à partager ses informations ou alors simplement pour savoir enfin ce qu'il ressent vraiment. Où réfléchissait-il tout simplement à un autre lieu pour chercher cette foutue clé ? Il faisait tout pour tenter d'aider ses amis avec chaque nouvelle menace, mais jamais ils ne prenaient le temps de tout lui expliquer, il finissait toujours par découvrir ce qu'on lui avait caché par omission de manière brutale et douloureuse.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 4 !  
On aperçoit enfin le grand méchant.  
Et on en apprend un peu plus sur les deux OC.  
Vous allez très vite remarquez que Liam est mon petit chouchou  
N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.  
Nyxiel


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :**  
Du changement dans l'air.

* * *

Une fois garé, Siltes poussa un long, un très long soupire de lassitude. Derek se tourna alors vers lui, mais l'adolescent avait quitté l'habitacle avant que le loup ne puisse prononcer le moindre mot. L'hyperactif était fatigué de voir des gens se faire blesser. Ils avaient beau cicatrisé en un rien de temps, cela n'était pas bon pour son moral, sa santé mental ou pour son espérance de vie. Un jour, c'est lui qui finirait très certainement par être blessé et il ne pourrait pas se relever aussi facilement que les autres. Il avait déjà souffert lorsque le Nogitsune avait pris possession de lui, il s'était même préparé à se sacrifier, mais même affaiblit mentalement et physiquement, il s'en était sorti, un coup de chance, mais en aurait-il encore pendant longtemps ? La porte du loft se referma dans un bruit de métal et cela donna le signal à Stiles qui s'avança dans le loft avant de se mettre à parler.

« **Son père, hein ?** **Tu ne penses pas que c'était une information à faire passer ?**  
 **\- Pas vraiment, ça ne change rien au problème.**  
 **\- Très bien, et pour le fait que David soit un meurtrier ? Que Xiel est capable de se transformer en… Toi ?** »

Derek soupira avant de s'asseoir sur son canapé face à Stiles qui faisait les cent pas.

« **Très bien, que veux-tu savoir Stiles ?**  
 **\- Tout. J'en ai marre d'être pris par surprise. J'aurais pu mourir ce soir, comme chacun d'entre nous d'ailleurs. Alors maintenant ça suffit les secrets et les pensées telles que « Pas besoin de lui dire, ce n'est pas important. » Tout est important pour Stiles ! Alors on dit tout, même si ça ne parait pas important.** »

L'humain s'agitait face au loup qui se contentait le regarder jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. Il entendait son cœur, il sentait la peur, et même s'il semblait en colère, il l'était seulement parce qu'il était terrorisé à l'idée que ses amis meurent sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire.

« **Je ne peux rien faire, si vous ne me dites pas tout…** »

Il se calma enfin avant de se tourner vers Derek qui le regardait toujours avec cette expression stoïque.

« **Alors…** **Commences à parler, j'imagine qu'on en a pour un moment.** »

Le loup se redressa alors pour se mettre à parler.

« **Aeris est bien le père de David, mais ça ne change rien au fait qu'ils chercheront à s'entretuer si jamais ils s'affrontent.**  
 **\- Et moi qui pensais que tu avais une relation compliquée avec Peter.**  
 **\- Quant à Xiel, je ne sais pas grand-chose sur son pouvoir, seulement que c'est une tanuki et qu'elle est capable de prendre l'apparence des autres. C'est la première fois que je la vois faire ça pour obtenir la puissance d'un loup-garou. Je ne l'en pensais pas capable.**  
 **\- Un tanuki ?**  
 **\- C'est un polymorphe japonais comme les kitsune, ils peuvent changer d'apparence quand ils le souhaitent. Les plus puissants sont même capables d'obtenir la puissance d'un alpha en prenant leur apparence.** »

L'adolescent secoua la tête de haut en bas pour montrer qu'il assimilé les informations une à une. Il notait chaque chose dans un coin de sa tête pour faire plus de recherches dessus plus tard.

« **Et David, il a vraiment tué toute sa famille comme c'était écrit sur les articles ?** **C'est pour ça qu'il a changé de pays ?**  
 **\- Oui.** Dit Derek en baissant la tête. **Et non.** »

Il releva alors les yeux vers Stiles qui leva un sourcil tout en lui faisant signe de la main pour l'inviter à développer cette réponse qui au fond n'en était pas vraiment une.

« **Tu sais déjà que la meute d'Aeris a dû voler les pouvoir de son père parce qu'il était devenu trop dangereux.**  
 **\- Hum, fit l'adolescent en secouant la tête de haut en bas.**  
 **\- En tant qu'alpha, il était capable d'ôter toute volonté aux loups de sa meute. Il pouvait les contrôler et leur faire faire tout ce qu'ils voulaient comme tuer des innocents ou même d'autre personne de la meute.**  
 **\- C'est ce qu'il a fait à David ?**  
 **\- Non, son pouvoir n'a jamais eu d'effet sur David, car il n'a jamais fait partie de la meute de sa famille. En général, les enfants sont considérés comme des membres de la meute de leur parent, mais lui, il n'a jamais voulu accepter ça. À l'adolescence, il était un simple Omega, car il refusait de donner plus de puissance à son père.**  
 **\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?**  
 **\- Aeris a voulu le récupérer par le biais de ses frères et sœurs. Ils étaient contrôlés et David n'a pas eu le choix, c'était soit lui et des dizaines d'innocents ou bien ses frères et sœurs. Il a fait ce qu'il devait faire et il est devenu le meurtrier à la place des membres de sa famille. Après cet évènement, ils ont été forcés de quitter Beacon Hills et David a suivi ses parents au Mexique pour protéger sa mère.**  
 **\- Et il n'a pas réussi, je présume…** »

Derek ne répondit pas, se contentant de poser son regard dans celui de l'humain, il avait assez parlé pour toute une semaine avec toutes ses explications. Stiles se gratta l'arrière du crâne en cherchant ce qu'il n'avait pas encore demandé, mais rien lui vint, du moins rien de véritablement important. Il posa son regard dans celui du loup comme s'il cherchait à y lire quelque chose, un sentiment, une lueur, n'importe quoi. Celui-ci fronça simplement les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il faisait et Stiles se rendit finalement compte de ce qu'il faisait alors il détourna le regard.

« **Tu t'inquiètes pour lui.** Dit-il en se levant de sa chaise en recommençant sa marche compulsive. »

Derek ne répondit rien, levant ses yeux sur l'hyperactif. Il n'avait pas besoin de le dire, il savait déjà, il l'avait vu dans ses yeux qui se voulait pourtant inexpressif. Le loup avait toujours eu du mal avec cette faculté de Stiles, celle de pouvoir lire les gens sans difficulté. Il était doué pour deviner, faire des hypothèses qui s'avérait au final juste et il le faisait avec les gens. Il avait réussi à voir la vraie Lydia alors que même son petit-ami ne la connaissait pas, il avait su sans aucune preuve qu'elle n'était pas le Kanima, il avait sentit que Matt cachait quelque chose, il s'était toujours méfié de Peter même quand tous avait baisser leur garde, en vérité Derek commençait à penser que ce gamin avait un instinct bien meilleur que le sien. Cela était appréciable lorsqu'il fallait traquer des êtres surhumains dangereux, moins qu'il arrivait à lire les sentiments qu'il essayait par dessus tout de cacher. Derek tenait à être le seul à se comprendre.

« **Je vais peut-être devoir aller directement de l'aide à Peter pour trouver cette dague.** »

Le visage apaisé de Stiles se transforma à cette annonce. Il n'appréciait pas Peter et il l'avait déjà fait remarqué à de nombreuses reprises. On ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance, car même lorsqu'il venait à les aider, cela se retournait toujours contre eux. L'oncle finissait toujours par obtenir ce qu'il voulait et ils avaient réussit à l'enfermer, pourquoi vouloir aller le récupérer ? Il trouverait un moyen de s'échapper voir de se lier à ce nouveau psychopathe en ville.

« **Tu ne peux pas faire ça ...**  
 **\- Et quel autre choix avons- nous ? Pour le moment Aeris se tient tranquille, mais lorsqu'il en aura marre d'attendre, il reviendra et cette fois-ci il tuera chacun d'entre nous pour obtenir ce qu'il veut.**  
 **\- Alors pour ne pas mourir de la main d'un psychopathe, tu veux l'aide d'un autre qui risque à son tour de nous tuer ? Et tu espères que se soit un bon plan ?**  
 **\- Tu penses vraiment que je n'ai pas pensé à tout ça ? J'irais juste lui parler.**  
 **\- Ne fait pas ça Derek. Il trouvera un moyen de sortir, il te manipulera, il creusera un trou dans le mur avec une de ses dents ou il prendra possession de ton corps, j'en sais rien, mais il y arrivera. Si tu vas le voir, il s'échappera.**  
 **\- S'il pouvait s'enfuir, il l'aurait déjà fait.**  
 **\- Je pense qu'il attend justement qu'on est encore besoin de lui. Il attend de se sentir désiré avant d'apparaître comme un sauveur pour nous berner une fois de plus.** »

Stiles s'approcha de Derek pour se poser juste devant lui, relevant la tête pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

« **Ne fais pas ça Derek.** »

L'adolescent sentit son dos heurter le mur avec violence et une main comprimant sa poitrine. C'était presque devenu une habitude entre eux, Stiles s'opposait au loup et celui-ci le poussa brutalement contre une porte, un mur ou n'importe quoi à porter. C'était tellement habituel que le moindre changement dans l'attitude du loup était visible aux yeux de l'humains qui excellait dans l'art de détecter le moindre petit détail sans importance. Il la remarqua alors, cette lueur, une de celle qu'il recherchait plus tôt dans les yeux de Derek, une émotion. Ce n'était pas de la colère au fond de ses yeux, non c'était bien plus doux. Et malgré son potentiel pour inventer des scénarios qui n'ont ni queue ni tête sur ce qu'il arrivera plus tard, ce qui se passa à cet instant, il ne le vit pas arriver. Lui qui se vantait d'être celui qui prévoirait les ennuies de sa meute, il venait tout simplement d'être prit de court. Le loup venait de presser ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser qui se voulait fougueux, mais qui à cause de la surprise de Stiles s'arrêta très rapidement. L'adolescent était tout simplement rester immobile, ses yeux cherchant à droite et à gauche la raison de ce geste imprévisible alors que sa bouche entrouverte avait permis au loup d'y glisser sa langue sans pour autant que l'hyperactif soit capable de répondre à cette stimulation buccale. Il était totalement incapable de répondre à ce baiser.

Lorsque le plus vieux se détacha du visage de Stiles, il planta ses yeux dans ceux de l'humain. Il était irrité par le manque de réaction de l'adolescent. Celui-ci se douta en le voyant le fixer méchamment, qu'habituellement les femmes étaient bien plus enthousiastes lorsqu'il s'agissait de partager un baiser avec lui, mais il en était tout simplement incapable, trop surpris, trop perturbé. C'était Derek Hale. Derek bordel ! Il avait besoin de retrouver ses esprits et vite, son cerveau bouillonnait et il était incapable de réfléchir ou de se fixer sur une idée fixe.

« **Je ... Je devrais y aller ...Mon père doit m'attendre.** »

Stiles tenta de s'échapper, mais une main sur son bras le stoppa et dans un mouvement brusque il se retrouva sur le lit de Derek et en voyant le regard du loup il se sentit soudain bien trop vulnérable et en danger.

« **Derek, tu es flippant là ... pas que d'habitude tu ne le sois pas ... mais là vraiment ...** »

Pour seul réponse le loup se pencha sur le lit pour s'approcher lentement de l'hyperactif qui était remonté le plus possible dans le lit, étant adossé à présent contre la tête de lit.

« **Derek ...** »

Il ne put pas finir sa phrase qu'une bouche avalait chacun de ses mots. Derek essayait de l'embrasser de nouveau. Le coeur de l'humain accéléra et il lui fallut un instant pour réfléchir à ce qu'il devait faire. Il finit tout de même par entrouvrir les lèvres, l'envie remplaçant la surprise. Stiles mêla alors sa langue à celle de Derek alors qu'il sentait une douce chaleur envahir son corps et son visage rougit. C'était étrangement agréable et intimidant. Il se laissait seulement submerger, incapable de savoir ce qu'il devait faire, dire ou penser. Devait-il passer une main dans ses cheveux ? Dans sa nuque ? Son dos ? Ou bien devait poser une main sur sa joue ? Fuir ? Rougir ? Gémir ? Vomir ? Mourir ? Il sentit alors les mains du loup qui s'affairait à ouvrir sa braguette et toutes ses interrogations disparurent. S'il ne savait pas quoi faire, le loup lui savait et le faisait. Il mit alors fin au baiser brutal de Derek.

« **Qu'est ce que tu fais ?** Tenta Stiles alors qu'il essayait de stopper le loup. »

Le plus vieux grogna alors en frappant les mains de Stiles qui le gênait dans sa tâche. Il finit par avoir le dessus sur le dernier bouton tenant le pantalon sur les hanches de l'adolescent. Une fois détaché, il le tira d'un mouvement rapide pour que celui-ci glisse sur les cuisses de l'hyperactif. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, il ne pouvait rien faire en réalité. Son cerveau cherchait un moyen de comprendre la situation qui lui paraissait véritablement sortit tout droit d'un fantasme d'adolescent mal dans sa peau et alors que son boxer glissa à son tour sur ses cuisses, il détourna le regard, trop gêné par la scène. Il se sentit presque défaillir lorsque Derek posa ses yeux sur son membre gonflé par l'excitation. Il avait honte, il avait chaud, il avait envie de disparaitre et pourtant, il se laissait faire. Étrangement. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre le comportement de Derek, il ne comprenait pas ses gestes, mais il ne se comprenait plus non plus lui-même. Voulait-il vraiment en arriver jusque-là ? Il ne savait pas vraiment, mais pour le moment, il ne voulait pas le stopper. Malgré la gêne, malgré le choc que cette scène lui inspirait et malgré son cœur qui semblait vouloir exploser dans sa poitrine. Derek était sans conteste un homme qu'énormément de femmes désiraient, il le savait pour en avoir vu plusieurs fondre sous son charme, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se retrouvait lui, Stiles, à moitié nu face à ce loup si populaire ? Ses réflexions disparurent aussi vite qu'elles étaient arrivé lorsqu'il sentit le loup attrapé son érection et il sursauta presque sous la sentation alors lorsqu'il le glissa entre ses lèvres, l'adolescent ne put retenir un :

« **Oh putain ...** »

Il ne chercha pas à le stopper, sentir cette langue caressant son gland et ses lèvres se refermer sur sa verge était trop bon pour que la surprise ou même sa conscience puisse le pousser à arrêter Derek. Ses mains se refermèrent sur le drap alors qu'il tentait de retenir son plaisir et ses dents se plantèrent sur l'intérieur de ses joues. Il devait évacuer le trop-plein de désir avec ses gestes douloureux, mais qui le délaissait un peu de sa frustration. Après quelques vas et viens, le plaisir gonfla encore en lui et il fut incapable de contrôler ses gémissements. Il avait beau être sorti avec Malia, elle ne lui avait jamais fait ça et il n'en était que plus dingue. Les mouvements répétitifs et les coups de langue sur son frein firent craquer le peu de mental qu'il lui restait. Et il se cambra légèrement et plus le plaisir grimpait en lui, plus son corps en demandait. Ça faisait longtemps, beaucoup trop longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas touché, si bien qu'il ne lui fallût pas plus pour que son corps se mette entièrement à frissonner, parcouru de spasmes incontrôlés.

« **Je ...** **Je ...** »

Il sentit alors les lèvres de Derek se refermer encore plus contre son gland alors qu'il avalait chaque nouvelle pulsation dans le corps de Stiles. Un long soupir passa les lèvres de l'adolescent qui se laissa retomber sur le matelas. Les yeux du loup luirent d'un bleu froid alors qu'il essuyait sa bouche d'un rapide mouvement de manche. Était-il énervé ? Stiles se rendit soudain compte de ce qu'il venait de faire et il se sentit rougir encore plus, si cela était encore possible.

« **Désolé ...** **Je ... Je n'ai pas réussi à me ... Retenir ...** »

Il était en sueur, haletant et rougit par le plaisir et la gêne et Derek le fixant n'arrangeait vraiment rien à son état. Le loup remonta alors vers le visage de Stiles pour l'embrasser de nouveau, un baiser un peu plus tendre, mais il restait Derek et douceur ne devait pas faire partie de son vocabulaire. Ca ne dura qu'un instant, mais Stiles put apercevoir un bref sourire sur les lèvres du loup. Un imperceptible, mais magnifique sourire. La tendresse fut alors remplacé par la bestialité et le plus vieux tira un tiroir de sa table de nuit pour en sortir une petite bouteille où Stiles put lire "Lubrifiant". Il se crispa en lisant ce mot et plongea son regard apeuré dans celui de Derek.

« **Oh, oh, oh ...** **Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec ça ?** »

Derek releva les yeux dans les siens et leva les sourcils avec un sourire en coin pour lui faire comprendre sans avoir à lui dire.

« **Ah non, non, non ...** **Ne me touche pas avec ça.** »

Voyant que Derek n'était pas prêt à s'arrêter pour si peu et qu'il glissait ses mains vers les hanches de Stiles, l'adolescent de débâti, tentant de repousser le loup et de s'habiller par la même occasion. Il fallut quelques minutes pour que le Hale comprenne réellement le message et il laissa alors Stiles se glisser en dehors du lit, en sueur et paniqué.

« **Je ...** **Je ne peux pas faire ça ...**  
 **\- Désolé, Stiles ...** »

L'hyperactif hésita un instant en voyant le loup sur le lit, haletant. Devait-il l'aider ou fuir ?

« **Euh ...** **Derek, ça va ?**  
 **\- Pars Stiles ... Maintenant !** »

Stiles resta encore un instant de plus face au lit, incapable de faire son choix. Devait-il fuir ou l'aider ? Le calmer ? Entendant un grognement inquiétant passé les lèvres de Derek, l'adolescent préféré alors quitté le loft. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans sa Jeep qu'il prit un instant pour calmer les palpitations dans son cœur. Que venait-il de se passer exactement ? Que venaient-ils de faire ? Une chaleur dérangeante prit l'intégralité de son corps si bien qu'il fût obligé de retirer son pull pour se sentir mieux. Lorsqu'il respira avec plus de facilité, il tourna enfin les clés dans le contact pour faire vrombir le moteur et démarré le véhicule. Il conduit sans vraiment faire attention jusque chez lui. Il n'était pas vraiment en état de dormir, il était plein d'une énergie nouvelle qui l'inquiéta lorsqu'il comprit d'où elle venait, l'excitation l'avait totalement éveillé. Il soupira et entra dans sa chambre, il allait donc passer la nuit à faire de nouvelles recherches maintenant qu'il avait toutes les informations entre les mains.

* * *

Et voilà le 5e chapitre !  
Ainsi que le premier lemon  
C'est encore soft, mais bon.  
J'espère que ça vous a plut **  
N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.  
Nyxiel


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :**  
Le plan se met en place.

* * *

La porte en métal coulissa alors que des insultes fusaient à travers le loft. De nombreux grognements furent pousser et la voix d'une femme s'éleva dans la salle. Stiles hésita à faire demi-tour et prendre ses jambes à son coup pour ne pas avoir à supporter tout ça, mais en voyant le regard suppliant de Liam qui d'après la couverture qui le recouvrait avait dû dormir ici. L'hyperactif referma alors la porte derrière lui en s'avança pour prendre place au pied du béta de son meilleur ami qui d'après son expression semblait avoir passé une très courte, trop courte nuit. Les trois autres personnes dans l'appartement ne semblèrent même pas avoir remarqué son entrée, enfin c'est ce qu'on aurait pu imaginer, mais en réalité il l'ignorait tout simplement, trop occuper à se disputer et de hurler si tôt le matin. Qui a l'idée de hurler à 9h du matin un Samedi matin. Des loups-garous sans aucune manière évidemment.

« **Pourquoi il se dispute ?**  
 **\- … Au début c'était au sujet d'un tee-shirt. David aurait emprunté un tee-shirt à Derek sans lui demander l'autorisation. Maintenant je ne sais pas trop …** répondit Liam avant de bailler bruyamment.  
\- **Au moins, il va bien. Tu es resté ici toute la nuit ?**  
 **\- Il a fallu plusieurs heures à David pour cicatriser et ne voulant pas expliquer la vraie raison de mon retard à mes parents, je leur ai juste dit que je dormais chez un ami.**  
 **\- Tu aurais pu rentrer aussi, tu sais.**  
 **\- … Je … Euh … Xiel avait besoin de quelqu'un pour rester avec elle.** »

Stiles lui fit un sourire pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait bien fait et se retourner vers la dispute qui continuait à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il n'écouta pas vraiment les paroles des deux loups qui s'insultaient sans s'arrêter et Xiel qui se contentait de leur rappeler qu'ils étaient exactement les mêmes idiots lorsqu'ils se trouvaient la moindre petite différence. Celle-ci perdit patience au bout d'un moment et se plaça entre eux en poussant un long soupir.

« **Vous avez finit oui ! On a autre chose à faire que de savoir qui a triché en sport au lycée … Vous êtes insupportables quand vous êtes ensemble …**  
 **\- Depuis que je connais Derek, c'est bien la première fois que je l'entends parler autant** , s'amusa Stiles. »

Le loup fronça les sourcils et fixa l'adolescent d'un air méchant. La blonde prit alors place sur une chaise face aux deux adolescents, l'hyperactif qui appréciait d'en apprendre plus sur le Derek de son âge et Liam qui s'était endormit à peine le vacarme terminé. L'hôte prit place à ses côtés, l'air boudeur, les bras croisés sur son torse, alors que David se glissait derrière le canapé pour remonter la couverture sur le jeune béta qui s'était prostré en position fœtal pour ne pas donner de coup de pieds à Stiles dans son sommeil.

« **Alors comme ça vous étiez ensemble au lycée ?** Demanda l'humain pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
\- **Ces deux-là étaient les meilleurs amis du monde ! Etant deux loups, ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de se comparer en toute circonstance. Le plus de conquêtes, le plus de points en sport, le plus de conneries faites, de vrais idiots.** Raconta Xiel avec une joyeuse nostalgie.  
\- **Et qui est-ce qui gagnait ?**  
 **\- Moi.** Conclut-elle. »

Les deux grognèrent en envoyant un regard mauvais à la jeune femme.

« **Normal quand on peut être 20personnes à la fois. Elle pouvait être un joueur de basket populaire le matin et une pom-pom-girl l'après-midi.**  
 **\- C'est comme ça que je les ai eu** , dit fièrement Xiel en les pointant d'un doigt chacun. »

Stiles imagina un instant la scène de la découverte. Derek et David qui comprenne qu'en réalité ils sortent avec une seule et même personne. Il se mit soudain à rougir sans vraiment le vouloir en s'imaginant quelque chose qu'il regretta rapidement.

« **Mais du coup … En vrai … Qu'est-ce que tu es ? Et ta vraie apparence ? Tu t'en souviens ?**  
 **\- Physiquement je n'ai pas de forme propre, dès la naissance les tanukis prennent des apparences très différentes.**  
 **\- En vrai elle est un peu comme un petit chien … Rien de bien intéressant.** Expliqua David comme s'il souhaitait ôter toute la magie contenue dans les paroles de son amie.  
\- **Et c'est un mâle, se sont tous des mâles.** Ajouta Derek pour enfoncer le clou.  
- **Vous êtes des enfoirés …** »

Après cette discussion, les deux loups retournèrent sur le bureau de Derek pour tenter de trouver un plan contre Aeris, essayer de prévoir ses mouvements et aussi réfléchir à l'endroit où Peter aurait pu cacher la clé. Pendant ce temps-là Stiles continua de poser des questions à la jeune femme sur leur enfance à Beacon Hills. Il voulait en apprendre le plus possible sur Derek avant qu'ils repartent, il ne le raconterait pas de lui-même après tout. Liam quant à lui continua de dormir, poussant parfois des petits gémissements que Xiel décrit comme 'adorable'. L'hyperactif préférait attendre que le béta soit assez reposé pour le déranger avec les recherches qu'il avait fait la veille et il se demanda même s'il ne devrait pas prévenir le reste de la meute de l'incident. Ils devraient surement être mit au courant qu'un nouveau psychopathe rode dans le rues de la ville. Stiles levait parfois les yeux en direction de Derek lorsque la blonde y faisait référence alors qu'il repensait à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Il avait tout fait pour ne pas y penser, mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard du loup, une vague de chaleur gonfla son corps et c'est à cet instant qu'il se décida à appeler Scott.

Il fallut presque deux heures à Liam pour enfin émerger de sa sieste matinale, il posa d'abord ses yeux sur Xiel qui buvait un thé face à lui et qui lui offrit un large sourire attendrit face à la mine fraichement réveillé de l'adolescent. Il remarqua alors Stiles en pleine conversation téléphonique avec ce qu'il pensait être son alpha. Il s'étira pour tenter de se sortir de son nuage de fatigue avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé, repoussant la couverture qu'il avait sur le corps et se frotta le visage.

« **Ah bah ! Enfin debout. Heureusement que l'on ne t'a pas attendu**. »

Liam leva ses yeux vers Stiles avant de sourire.

« **Tu as appelé du renfort ?**  
 **\- On va dire ça … Scott a accepté de venir avec Kira, Lydia arrive, mais avant elle a la mission de convaincre Malia.**  
 **\- Génial encore plus d'adolescent presque utile.** Grogna David. **Tu fréquentes encore des gens de ton âge Derek ?**  
 **\- On voit ce que ça donne quand il se retrouve avec quelqu'un de son âge** , fit remarquer Stiles. »

Un regard noir de la part de David lui ôta toute envie de rire, mais Xiel quant à elle ne s'en priva pas. Derek émit même un sourire à cette remarque. Stiles le vit et ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Il avait au moins réussit à le mettre de bonne humeur. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre maintenant et malgré la bonne ambiance dans le loft, Derek semblait contrarié et l'hyperactif avait facilement deviné la raison de son visage inquiet. Il savait que si à la fin de la journée, après avoir fouillé les derniers lieux qu'ils avaient listés, ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé la clé, il devrait demander de l'aide à Peter et il avait vraiment espéré ne pas avoir à en arriver là. La porte du loft s'ouvrit alors de nouveau pour laisser voir la troupe qui devait les aider. Scott était bien là avec Kira et tous purent constater toute la colère que contenait David lorsqu'il plissa des yeux en voyant l'adolescent. Lydia était venue elle-aussi, mais au lieu de trouver Malia à ses côtés, Liam se releva en reconnaissant son meilleur ami Mason.

« **Et des humains en plus … Derek, c'est ça tes renforts ?**  
 **\- Les humains peuvent être plus surprenants que tu ne le crois** , dit Xiel en souriant. »

David leva les yeux au ciel pour toute réponse, il n'avait jamais été très proche des humains les trouvant pour la plupart inutile et faible. Ils étaient si fragiles que ça en était presque ennuyant.

« **Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Stiles a tenté de m'expliquer au téléphone, mais tout ce que j'ai compris c'est que votre ancien alpha est en ville.**  
 **\- Aeris est à Beacon Hills et il nous a passé un petit bonjour** , les informa Xiel, sachant pertinemment que David ne ferais pas le moindre commentaire.  
\- **Oh et le nouveau psychopathe qui parcourt nos rues est en réalité le père de David**. Ajouta Stiles. »

Scott fronça les sourcils avant de lever les yeux vers le Lycaon prêt à lui demander des explications d'une manière qui n'aurait très certainement pas plut au concerné. Xiel se plaça alors devant lui avec un regard mauvais pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devrait vraiment pas continuer dans sa lancée. L'adolescent se ravisa donc, ce n'était pas le moment de demander des comptes à ce qu'il voyait, il se tourna donc vers Derek qui s'était assis, fixant le vide tout en faisant craquer ses doigts entre ses poings.

« **Bon alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?** Demanda Scott à son ami ne comprenant pas son manque d'action. »

L'Alpha commençait à perdre patience et le fait qu'on lui mente par omission n'aidait pas à son acceptation des deux nouveaux. Il enrageait parce qu'au final, ces problèmes n'étaient pas les siens, ils n'étaient jamais les siens et c'était toujours lui qui devait s'en occuper, ils voyaient ses amis blessés, Allison était morte, Aiden était mort et il en avait marre d'être impuissant face aux évènements surnaturels qui ne cessaient de lui tomber dessus. Il voulait échapper à tout ça, redevenir humain et ne pas avoir à risquer sa vie pour aider les autres à régler leurs problèmes. Stiles avait peut-être raison finalement, les Hale étaient peut-être la seule raison à leurs problèmes. L'hyperactif posait ses yeux sur tout le monde et essayait de déchiffrer la situation pour tous. David était bien plus préoccupé par la situation qu'il ne voulait bien le dire et Xiel le sachant pertinemment tentait de rattraper son caractère d'enfoiré pour ne pas déclencher de bagarre avec Scott qui commençait doucement à s'impatienter. Liam était totalement perdu, un peu comme tous les autres, Kira et Lydia ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire pour sauver la situation et Derek quant à lui, il semblait torturé face à un choix qu'il n'était pas capable d'assumer seul. Stiles s'assit alors sur la table basse pour se placer face à lui.

« **Vous devriez aller vérifier dans les derniers lieux auxquels vous avez pensé avant de commencer à penser à ça.** »

Le loup releva alors ses yeux sur l'adolescent, surpris par ses mots, ces mots qui étaient ceux qu'ils avaient besoin d'entendre. Il y eut un moment de flottement alors que les regards des deux amis se plongeaient l'un dans l'autre. La scène de la veille vint remuer l'esprit de l'hyperactif qui tenta de masquer ses émotions, mais il savait que les loups étaient capables de lire en lui quoi qu'il en dise. Un malaise s'insinua alors en lui, il était incapable de ne pas réagir alors qu'il ressentait de nouveau le plaisir que Derek lui avait procuré la veille, alors qu'il sentait ses mains, sa bouche contre lui. Et alors que ses émotions allaient exploser en lui et le pousser à fuir loin du loup, loin de celui qui le mettait dans un tel état, une main agrippa ses doigts. Une main chaude et réconfortante qui lui massait doucement l'annulaire entre ses doigts. L'adolescent baissa ses yeux une seconde sur le membre qui lui apportait ce nouveau sentiment de bien être pour être bien sûr de son propriétaire, il remonta alors ses yeux dans les prunelles vertes de Derek qui n'avait cessé de le fixer. Il aurait dû être intimidé, apeuré peut-être même, mais étrangement, il était bien, ce contact le comblait assez pour qu'il en oublie la détresse et la pression qu'imposait leur situation.

Le Hale finit tout de même par le relâcher après un léger coup de tête pour le Stilinski, ce coup de tête qui ne faisait que mimer un sourire imperceptible. Le garçon l'avait compris, Derek n'était pas doué pour affirmer ses émotions et ses sentiments, mais Stiles le comprenait, parfois, et ce coup de tête était assurément un sourire, un sourire qu'il s'imaginait chaleureux et adorable, charmeur et doux, le sourire qu'il ne devait porter qu'en privée avec de jolies femmes. L'hyperactif finit par reprendre ses esprits avant de se tourner vers le reste du groupe pour s'assurer que personne n'avait remarqué leur manège et il tomba malheureusement nez à nez avec un expression d'incompréhension placarder sur le visage de Liam qui ne cessait de poser ses yeux sur sa main puis sur son visage, puis sur sa main et sur sn visage et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que Derek prenne la parole pour mettre fin à son mouvement de tête qui risquait fortement de lui donner le tournis.

« **On va se séparer pour aller vérifier les quelques lieux qu'ils nous restent à fouiller en ville.**  
 **\- Ca n'est pas dangereux de nous séparer alors qu'Aeris est prêt à nous tuer pour récupérer l'objet à la moindre occasion ?** Demanda Kira en posant ses yeux sur Scott puis de nouveau sur le Hale.  
\- **Si, mais on n'a pas vraiment d'autre choix.** »

Aucun commentaire ne fut fait, ils savaient tous qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment le temps de contredire le loup. Ils devaient trouver la dague avant l'ancien alpha et aussi avant que celui-ci ne décide de décimer une partie de la population de la ville de Beacon Hills.

« **Très bien alors Scott et Kira vous irez avec Mason à l'appartement de Peter qui se trouve en ville, Stiles et Xiel viendront avec moi au manoir et quand à vous trois ... Lydia, nous allons avoir besoin de tes talents pour trouver le Nemeton.**  
 **\- Comment pourrait-elle nous amener au Nemeton ?** Douta David avant de lever un sourcil interrogateur en direction de la rousse.  
\- **Banshee.** Répondit-elle tout simplement en levant la main. »

Le loup ne posa alors pas plus de questions. Il n'appréciait certainement pas l'aide de ses adolescents, mais il n'avait qu'elle et il devrait faire avec, quitte à devoir supporter leurs états d'âme et leurs problèmes0 hormonaux. Il avait espéré échapper à ça, déjà à leurs âges il n'appréciait que peu les gamins de 17ans, mais alors maintenant c'était encore pire. Il avait beaucoup de mal à garder son sang froid face à des gamins utopistes, il était bien plus habitué aux adolescents torturés et froid, les garçons comme Derek. Le bonheur ne faisait que le rendre plus irritable.

« **Très bien, alors on y va.** »

La voix du Hale résonna comme un coup de feu et tous quittèrent le loft avec leurs camarades respectifs, tous plus ou moins heureux de leurs nouveaux compagnons de route. David se glissa derrière son volant, invitant d'un signe de tête à Liam de passer à l'arrière pour laisser la hurleuse à l'avant. Il savait ce que signifiait son statut de Banshee, mais il était intrigué d'en voir une à l'oeuvre, c'était un spectacle rare, même pour un loup-garou. Le béta qui se sentait extrêmement à l'étroit sur la plage arrière du véhicule de sport qui en plus de ne pas laisser assez de place à ses jambes pour être tendue, était recouverte du sang de David qui n'avait pas été nettoyé de la veille. Il grimaça en observant sa paume recouverte du sang qui s'était imbibé dans les sièges, mais ne fit aucun commentaire, il savait comment ça finirait face au Lycaon. Un grognement ou même peut-être un coup tout ça accompagner d'un regard disant "La ferme ou je te bute dans d'atroces souffrances."

Scott et Kira quant à eux montèrent sur la moto de celui-ci après un long baiser comme s'ils souhaitaient se rassurer avant cette nouvelle aventure. Mason, lui se remit derrière le volant de sa toute nouvelle voiture pour les suivre, il était presque trop heureux de faire partie de cette chasse, mais Stiles le comprenait. Lui aussi il avait été ravie de faire partit de ses aventures dangereuses mais excitantes. En parlant de l'hyperactif, il fit une moue en fixant sa Jeep puis la voiture de Derek où s'installait déjà ses deux compagnons. Il aurait voulu ne pas avoir à abandonner sa belle sur le trottoir, mais le loup arriverait très certainement bien plus rapidement dans les bois. Il soupira avant de se résigner et de se laisser glisser côté passager de la voiture de sport noir. Il enclencha sa ceinture de sécurité juste au moment où le moteur vrombit avant que l'engin ne s'affole avant de filer sur la route en direction de l'ancien manoir des Hale ou du moins ce qu'il en reste.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 6 !  
Il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais il en faut bien des comme ça.  
J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.  
N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis  
Nyxiel !


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 :**  
À la recherche de la clé.

* * *

Les chaussures de Stiles glissèrent dans un bruit très peu ragoutant sur la boue qui recouvrait le terrain appartenant auparavant à Derek. La maison avait disparu, laissant place à un amas de restes de morceaux de bois et d'une terre visqueuse et humide. Le loup s'arrêta un instant pour observer ce qu'était anciennement sa maison et la main de Xiel sur son épaule le ramena sur terre. L'humain les observa alors, elle devait avoir connu le manoir avant qu'il ne soit détruit et ils avaient dû avoir des souvenirs dans celui-ci, des souvenirs qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux. Derek se détacha alors du tanuki avant de se retourner pour s'approcher de l'entrée des tous-terrains qui passait sous l'habitation. Ses derniers souvenirs dans le lieu n'étaient pas les meilleurs, mais il ignora le frisson de dégoût qui lui donna la chair de poule lorsqu'il repensa à Kate et à ses tortures lorsqu'il avait été attaché là. La grille où il avait été retenu était toujours là, ainsi que ses chaînes. La machine qui l'avait maintenu impuissant à la force de l'électricité était elle, aussi présente ainsi que tous les autres instruments de torture.

« **Mais à quoi ça peut bien servir ça ?** »

La voix de Stiles résonna dans la petite salle alors qu'il tenait à la main une poire d'angoisse et qu'il l'observait comme s'il tentait réellement de comprendre le fonctionnement de cette chose. Derek ne lui offrit pour toute réponse qu'un regard désabusé avant de se mettre à chercher la raison de leur venue. Xiel, quant à elle se tourna vers l'adolescent avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille les différentes manières d'utiliser cet instrument et le visage de celui-ci se décomposa sur une expression de dégoût et de douleur avant qu'il ne relâche le morceau de métal qui retomba lourdement sur la table. Voyant qu'il n'y avait pas la dague si particulière sur la table avec les autres outils, Stiles se tourna en direction des deux autres qui avait retourné chaque meuble de la pièce pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas ici. Une fois la salle sans dessus dessous Derek resta un instant immobile à fixer le sol. Si elle n'était pas ici et si les deux autres groupes ne la trouvaient pas non plus, il devrait faire ce qu'il ne voulait pas faire et cela le frustrait d'avoir cette épée de Damoclès sur le dos. Stiles comprenant qu'ils avaient fini la fouille, envoya un message à Scott et Lydia pour les informer de leur manque de chance en espérant que les deux autres groupes en auraient un peu plus.

Scott n'était pas vraiment d'humeur a aidé de bonté de cœur, mais il savait aussi qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne connaissait pas ce nouvel ennemi aussi bien que ces deux inconnus qui ne cessent de lui mentir. Il était fatigué de devoir toujours se retrouver dans des situations comme celle-ci. Il ne voulait pas mettre sa meute en danger, mais le danger semblait toujours au tournant à attendre leur prochain moment de faiblesses. Cette fois-ci, ils avaient en quelque sorte était prévenu de l'arrivée imminente d'un problème et Stiles avait été plus que perspicace sur ce coup-là. Un grognement passa ses lèvres alors qu'il donnait un violent coup d'épaule dans la porte d'entrée alors que Mason faisait le guai au bout du couloir en espérant qu'aucun voisin ne viendrait jeter un petit coup d'œil pendant que le loup défoncerait la porte de l'habitation de Peter. Il n'avait jamais posé les pieds dans cet endroit et en vérité, il n'aurait pas imaginé son ancien alpha vivre comme un être humain.

Si son meilleur ami avait été là, il aurait très certainement tout observé pour mettre ça dans un coin de sa tête, préférant enregistrer les habitudes de vies d'un loup-garou sanguinaire dans sa tête plutôt que la recherche de l'arme qu'ils recherchaient tous. L'étude d'un tueur à grandes dents comme il aurait appelé ça. C'est vrai qu'il est assez difficile d'imaginer Peter dans son quotidien, il avait très certainement une vie comme tout le monde, mais c'était impossible pour l'alpha de se la visualiser en tête. Il n'avait connu le plus vieux des Hale que dans des situations de carnages et en général, c'était lui qui tentait de les tuer alors il préférait l'imaginer faible et fragile au fond d'une cellule à Eichen House.

« **Alors on fait ça comment ?** Demanda Mason dont l'enthousiasme apportait un peu de gaieté à l'équipe.  
 **\- Je m'occupe du salon, Kira de la cuisine et toi la chambre ?** »

Un hochement de tête entendu pour toute réponse et ils se mirent au travail. Scott commença par retourner le canapé, soulevant chaque coussin avant de les lancer un peu plus loin dans la pièce. Kira ouvrit alors le frigo comme si c'était seulement possible que l'ancien alpha y ait rangé une arme capable de lui rendre son statut entre un paquet de steak et une boite d'œufs. L'humain quant à lui commença par les placards du loup, fouillant entre ses tee-shirts puis ses caleçons. Il ne connaissait pas Peter donc cette fouille ne le gênait pas plus que ça, évidemment ça n'aurait pas été le cas avec Scott ou Kira. Après plusieurs heures à transformer l'appartement si bien rangé avant leur arrivée en un capharnaüm sans nom, ils se résonnèrent lorsque Scott voulut détruire le parquet ou un mur pour y trouver un coffre-fort et envoyèrent un message à Stiles pour lui expliquer la situation. Il ne restait plus qu'une seule option aux groupes s'il ne voulait pas user de la solution qui les mettrait très certainement le plus dans l'embarras.

« **Cris, hurles, chantes, j'en sais rien moi, mais fais quelque chose bordel !**  
 **\- Ce n'est pas en se montrant impatient et colérique que ça viendra.** »

La banshee venait de se tourner dans un mouvement brusque vers le loup qui ne cessait de grogner depuis leur arrivée dans les bois. Il ne supportait pas de devoir attendre une chose qui n'arriverait très certainement jamais et surtout de devoir faire équipe avec un duo de gamins insupportables, même si le garçon se montrait bien plus obéissant que la belle rousse.

« **Tu peux vraiment le trouver ?** Demanda Liam à Lydia en essayant le plus possible de ne pas la faire se sentir inutile.  
\- **Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais le contrôler…** »

Un long soupire passa les lèvres du plus âgé du groupe qui avait commencé à s'impatienter au moment même où il était descendu de voiture. Il n'était pas vraiment doué pour l'inaction et c'était une des choses que Xiel parvenait le mieux à calmer chez lui. Alors qu'il grognait et insultait, elle s'excusait pour lui et lui occupait l'esprit pour qu'il ait l'impression que le temps passe plus vite. Malheureusement, là, maintenant elle n'était pas là, il n'avait que cet enfant loup à ses côtés pour lui faire passer le temps. Le seul moyen qu'il avait pour attendre sans devenir dingue, c'était de parler et là-dedans non plus il n'excellait pas.

« **Alors ça fait quoi d'avoir un alpha à peine pubère ?** **Pas trop dur de supporter ses changements d'humeurs pour cause d'hormones qui bouillonnent ?**  
 **\- Scott est un très bon alpha.**  
 **\- Je veux bien te croire, les vrais alphas sont rares, ce n'est pas pour rien. Je connais peu de loup qui aurait été capable de vivre sans tuer.** »

Liam leva les yeux vers l'adulte en se demandant si celui-ci faisait de l'ironie ou non, mais il semblait sincère, étrangement pour une personne qui était si peu encline à partager ses états d'âme.

« **Désolé de te dire ça…** **C'est quoi ton nom déjà ?**  
 **\- Liam…**  
 **\- Liam, répéta David comme s'il souhaitait réellement imprimer l'information dans son esprit. Sans lui, tu aurais surement déjà tué plusieurs personnes. Je peux ressentir ta colère alors que la lune n'est même pas encore levée.**  
 **\- La pleine Lune est pour bientôt, c'est pour ça.**  
 **\- Ta haine a une odeur enivrante.** »

Le Lycaon s'était doucement approché de Liam pour prononcer cette phrase contre son oreille avant un léger sourire qui donnait à ses traits froids un quelque chose de malsain. Liam frissonna à ce murmure, il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que voulait dire cette phrase, mais il avait été perturbé par ces mots. Le loup s'approcha alors de nouveau de la banshee qui s'était avancé à travers les bois pour la retrouver le regard dans le vide semblant entendre des choses qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir entendre. Il ne prononça pas un mot se contentant alors de la suivre alors qu'elle se perdait entre divers arbres comme si le vent lui-même la guidait. Elle continua ainsi pendant une dizaine de minutes jusqu'à ce qu'elle se stoppe au pied de l'arbre lui-même, mais elle continuait à regarder le vide sans vraiment le voir. Les deux loups se regardèrent alors un moment cherchant à savoir si l'un ou l'autre comprenait la situation. Le plus jeune s'approcha alors de la rousse pour la sortir du monde qu'elle était la seule à voir.

« **Lydia…** **Qu'est-ce que tu entends ?**  
 **\- Peter… Peter s'est enfuit. Je l'entends… Il m'appelle.** »

Un grognement passa les lèvres de Derek lorsqu'il entendit Xiel raconter un évènement de leur adolescence ensemble à Stiles qui il en était sûr le raconterait au reste de la meute. Il descendit alors de voiture en lançant un regard mauvais au tanuki pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne devait en aucun cas ressasser le passé devant les enfants. La jeune blonde afficha alors un large sourire avant d'ignorer son regard menaçant pour entrer dans le bâtiment appartenant au loup. Stiles quant à lui, se perdit à travers l'écran de son portable alors qu'il avançait pas à pas derrière elle.

« **Le groupe de Scott n'a rien trouvé.** **Et je ne veux même pas savoir ce que Mason a trouvé dans la chambre de Peter… Rien que savoir qu'il a une chambre… C'est angoissant.**  
 **\- Tu pensais qu'il se contentait de courir dans les bois en mangeant des innocents ?**  
 **\- Ou terrorisant des enfants à la sortie des écoles…** »

Un sourire prit les lèvres de Derek alors qu'il poussait la porte de son loft, laissant découvrir une silhouette qui semblait les attendre.

« **Stiles, tu sais pourtant que tu es mon préféré lorsqu'il s'agit de terroriser des enfants.** »

Les conversations se turent et les corps se tendirent. Peter se tenait devant lui, bel et bien libre. Le téléphone de l'humain vibra à cet instant et il lut le message de la part de Liam.

« **Liam m'annonce que Peter s'est échappé, Lydia l'a senti.** »

Un large sourire prit les lèvres de l'ancien prisonnier en entendant ses mots. Un grognement passa alors les lèvres de Derek qui se mit en position prêt à l'attaquer sans ménagement, mais Xiel se plaça devant lui avec elle aussi un sourire peu rassurant. D'après ce qu'avait compris Stiles de ce que lui avait raconté la jeune femme, elle connaissait plutôt bien le loup et il ne savait pas à quel point.

« **Ne me dis pas que tu t'es échappé juste pour me voir mon petit Peter.**  
 **\- Je ne voulais pas manquer une occasion de te revoir.** »

Est-ce qu'ils étaient en train de flirter ? Stiles fit une grimace des plus significatives. Il avait déjà du mal à comprendre comment Peter avait fait pour avoir une fille, mais savoir qu'une fille était intéressée par lui, ça lui remuait l'estomac. Quand il avait vu la mère de Scott le trouver charmant ça avait déjà été déstabilisant et elle ne savait pas qu'il était un tueur sanguinaire, mais là Xiel ne pouvait pas ignorer les crimes de Peter et elle continuait de papillonner des cils devant lui comme s'il s'agissait d'une célébrité. Elle s'approcha encore doucement de lui alors que son apparence se modifiait pour prendre celle d'une autre jeune femme, une petite brune aux yeux bleu ciel magnifiques puis celle d'un jeune homme au corps musclé et aux cheveux châtains clairs en broussailles sur son crâne. Xiel s'approcha alors encore de Peter avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres auquel il répondit avec passion en lui attrapant les poignets de manière brutale pour la rapprocher encore plus de lui si bien que leur corps se frôlait sensuellement.

Stiles mal à l'aise face à cette vision se tourna vers Derek dont la colère s'était échappé pour être remplacée par de la désespérassions. Il devait être habitué à des scènes de la sorte avec son ami le tanuki, mais l'hyperactif était encore assez perturbé par ces changements d'apparences soudains. Elle l'avait vu sous les traits de Derek et si ses yeux n'avaient pas été totalement différent, il y aurait vraiment cru et ça le perturbait de savoir qu'un tel pouvoir pouvait exister. Les deux amants nouvellement retrouvés finirent tout de même par se relâcher, heureusement puisque le plus jeune des deux Hale s'était approché, toutes griffes dehors prêt à égorger son oncle.

« **Derek, on pourrait discuter avant de s'entretuer, non ?**  
 **\- Tu sais pourtant que parler n'a jamais été la grande passion de Derek.**  
 **\- Tu pourrais m'aider…**  
 **\- Je ne m'occupe pas des affaires de la famille Hale, trop dangereux.** »

Xiel se positionna près de Stiles, laissant les deux loups se retrouver à leur manière. Stiles se doutait bien qu'ils ne se sauteraient pas dans les bras, mais il espérait tout de même ne pas assister à un meurtre sanglant avant le déjeuner, c'est qu'il avait faim lui. Peter leva les mains de manière à montrer à son neveu qu'il était totalement innocent pour une fois pour éviter l'égorgement. Derek sembla le croire puisqu'il se stoppa devant son oncle avant de lui faire un signe de tête pour qu'il s'explique. Finalement peut-être que Derek était plus apte à écouter que ce que tous ceux dans cette pièce le pensaient.

« **Aeris est venu me trouver à Eichen House.** **Il cherchait la clé que j'ai volée au Mexique et m'a très gentiment demander de lui donner.**  
 **\- Puis il t'a laissé t'échapper ?**  
 **\- Tu connais l'arrogance d'Aeris, il sait que peu importent qui je déciderais d'aider, au final la clé serait à lui.** »

Le neveu ne bougea pas durant un instant, il semblait intégrer les informations pour savoir si son oncle se foutait encore une fois ouvertement de sa gueule ou s'il disait bien la vérité.

« **Et qui nous prouve que tu ne travailles pas pour lui.**  
 **\- Tu devrais pourtant le savoir Derek, je déteste travailler pour quelqu'un.** »

Stiles leva un sourcil l'air de dire « Il n'a pas tort. » , mais cela n'empêchait pas une prochaine trahison de Peter. Il était doué pour trouver des portes de sortie et obtenir ce qu'il voulait au final. Derek finit par se résigner, de toute manière, il n'avait plus aucun autre moyen pour retrouver la clé, il n'avait aucune idée du lieu dans lequel le loup avait pu cacher la dague et si Peter ne s'était pas échappé, il lui aurait de toute manière rendu une petite visite pour le faire parler. Il aurait tout de même préféré le frapper un peu avant d'obtenir l'information.

« **J'ai tout de même une question…** **Dit Stiles en posant les yeux sur chacun des trois autres personnes présentes qui se tournèrent vers lui prêt à l'écouter. Tu as vraiment couché avec tous ces gars ?** Demanda finalement Stiles en se tournant vers Xiel. »

Celle-ci toujours sous la forme d'un magnifique jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de rire alors que Derek grognait en affichant une expression de colère mélangée à de la désespérassions et que Peter souriait très fier de lui-même.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 :**  
Une dernière soirée de répit.

* * *

Le reste du groupe n'avait pas été long pour retourner au loft lorsque l'information du retour de Peter avait été envoyée. Ils savaient tous ce que ça voulait dire : problèmes. Scott commençait à se dire qu'il y avait bien trop de loup dans cette ville pour que ça ne pose pas de problèmes. Il se retint de sauter à la gorge du plus vieux des Hale lorsqu'il passa les portes d'entrée, le voyant assis en train de rire avec Xiel en ressassant le bon vieux temps alors que Stiles ne manquait pas la moindre information. Elle, elle n'avait toujours pas reprit son apparence sous laquelle il l'avait vu la plupart du temps et les quelques membres de la meute qui ne savait pas qu'elle était capable de changer d'apparence, haussèrent un sourcil en direction de Stiles qui leur répondit simplement un 'Xiel' avant de reprendre son écoute des histoires de la jeune femme … ou plutôt du jeune homme.

L'arrivée de David se fut de manière bien moins calme. C'est qu'il est bien plus difficile à résonner que le vraie alpha. Il avait alors plaqué le plus vieux de l'assemblée à un mur en le retenant par le cou avec une forte envie de le tuer, là, maintenant et sans attendre.

« **Tu ne peux pas faire ça David, il est le seul à savoir où est là clé.** »

Un long grognement passa alors les lèvres de Lycaon avant qu'il ne repose le Hale sur le sol, celui-ci affichant un large sourire. Ce qu'il pouvait le haïr. Ça ne tenait pas que du fait qu'il soit un voleur et un tueur, non, c'était sa personne entière qu'il ne pouvait supporter, sa manière de manipuler les autres, son charme sournois et ses nombreuses répliques cinglantes. Il ne l'aimait pas tout simplement.

« **Vous comptez vraiment faire équipe avec lui ?** Demanda Scott en lançant un regard mauvais à Peter. **M'allier à celui-là encore je veux bien** , expliqua-t-il en pointant David du doigt. **Mais là non, c'est trop. Désolé Derek, mais tu as l'air d'avoir une bonne équipe déjà, donc excuses moi, mais je vais aller réviser pour mon contrôle de Lundi si ça ne vous dérange pas.** »

L'alpha quitta la pièce emplit de colère et de déception. Peter ne cherchait qu'une chose : lui voler ses pouvoirs. Et il ne comptait pas une fois encore l'aider à le faire. Si ses amis décidaient de les suivre il n'y pouvait rien, mais pour lui en tout cas le choix était fait, il ne participerait pas à cette mission. Ils étaient déjà bien assez nombreux pour ça. Le loup quitta alors la salle accompagné de sa petite amie qui même si elle souhaitait aidé, s'était laissé convaincre par Scott sans grande difficulté au vu des souvenirs qu'elle partageait avec le psychopathe.

David sembla étrangement rassuré par ce départ et émit même un presque sourire qui surpris toutes les personnes présentes en dehors de Xiel qui devait bien connaître son camarade.

« **Ce ne devrait pas te rendre heureux andouille, c'était le seul alpha à disposition.**  
 **\- Je ne l'aime pas, encore moins que le reste du groupe.**  
 **\- Aimes-tu seulement quelqu'un ?** Lui demanda alors Peter avec un sourire.  
\- **Tout ceux qui ne se pensent pas tout permis.** Répondit-il alors que ses yeux s'illuminaient d'un bleu froid. »

Xiel soupira à la vision de tous ses hommes incapable de travailler ensemble et elle se mit aux côtés de Stiles en reprenant son apparence, de longs cheveux blonds, un regard de braise et une bouche pulpeuse.

« **C'est pour ça que j'ai toujours préféré les humains, les loups sont comme des chiens qui doivent protéger leur fierté et leur territoire. De vrais idiots.** »

Elle caressa alors la joue de Stiles avec un sourire lubrique le mettant extrêmement mal à l'aise et qui pourtant ne la rejeta pas. Un grognement passa les lèvres de Derek à ce geste.

« **Ça ne t'empêche pas de coucher avec eux.** Commenta alors David en soupirant.  
\- **C'est bien connu, les abrutis sont souvent les plus doués dans ce domaine.** »

Un nouveau sourire sur les lèvres elle finit par se détacher de l'humain. Derek ignora simplement les remarques de la jeune femme alors que David grognait à l'idée d'être traiter d'idiot tandis que Peter lui appréciait le compliment à sa juste valeur. Liam fit une grimace en imaginant tout ce petit monde dans des positions très gênantes, Lydia soupirait d'exaspération face à tout ce monde qui malgré leur âge lui semblait bien trop puéril et enfin Mason posait ses yeux sur les trois loups pour les observer de haut en bas avant de sourire, sourire qui accentua la grimace de dégout de son meilleur-ami. Stiles fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits après la caresse intimidante de la jeune blonde.

« **Bon et sinon, Peter où est-ce que tu as caché la clé ?** »

Les loups semblèrent redescendre sur terre, ils avaient complétement oublier cette histoire de clé, préférant parler de choses gênantes devant des adolescents. Le plus vieux se plaça alors au milieu de la salle avec un sourire alors qu'il ouvrait les bras.

« **Ici-même.** »

Tous se mirent à regarder autour d'eux comme s'ils seraient capables de la trouver en un regard alors qu'un soupir passait les lèvres de Peter qui se dirigeait vers les escaliers en spirale avant de disparaitre à l'étage. Un grand bruit de fracas se fit alors entendre et tous se tournèrent vers le propriétaire des lieux qui haussa les épaules. Il ne savait pas plus qu'eux ce que pouvait bien faire Peter, à part peut-être détruire les quelques meubles qui étaient entreposés plus haut depuis le départ d'Isaac. Le loup redescendit alors sans plus se presser avant de tendre l'arme devant le reste du groupe.

« **Et voilà.** »

Stiles leva un sourcil en fixant Derek tout en se demandant pourquoi il n'avait pas fouillé chez lui avant de parcourir la ville à la recherche de cette foutue clé.

« **Sérieusement ? …**  
 **\- Comme l'a si gentiment dit Xiel, les loups sont des idiots, ça vaut au moins pour mon neveu.** »

Le concerné grogna en direction des deux avant que David ne tente de prendre l'arme des mains de Peter qui referma sa main sur l'arme avant de se reculer doucement.

« **Je ne suis pas idiot, je ne vais pas vous la donner si facilement. Je sais que Derek ne me tuera pas, il est bien trop gentils, mais vous deux, sans ça rien ne me prouve que vous ne le ferez pas.** »

Le Lycaon grogna, il était prêt à se battre pour récupérer l'arme qui lui permettrait de mettre son père à terre. Xiel se contenta simplement de sourire, il n'avait pas tord après tout. Elle avait beau apprécié le temps passé aux côtés de Peter, elle n'hésiterait certainement pas à le tuer si jamais il le méritait et en ayant voler cette clé et condamner toute leur meute par son simple égoïsme, il le méritait. À la surprise de tout le monde, Stiles se leva pour prendre la défense de celui que tous aurait préféré voir enfermer à Eichen House.

« **On a besoin de lui. Même si ça ne me plait pas, le nombre sera un avantage face à une personne comme Aeris.**  
 **\- Merci Stiles.** Affirma fièrement Peter avec un sourire.  
\- **Et puis s'il tente de s'enfuir avec la clé, là vous pourrez toujours le tuer.** »

L'expression de Peter changea alors du tout au tout, son sourire venait tout simplement de s'envoler. David sembla accepter l'offre puisqu'il rangea ses crocs. Après cette discussion tous se mirent en place pour discuter du plan à venir s'il souhaitait détruire Aeris avant qu'il ne tue qui que se soit. Tous autour de la table basse, ils écoutèrent d'abord David et Xiel expliquer les pouvoirs de l'ancien alpha, ceux qu'ils récupéreraient si jamais il arrivait à mettre la main sur la dague. Peter lui aussi se montra utile lorsqu'il expliqua qu'il fallait transmettre ces pouvoirs à quelqu'un avant qu'Aeris ne mette la main sur la dague. Il expliqua aussi qu'il savait comment faire pour donner à David les pouvoirs de son père. Après avoir mit toutes leurs informations en commun, ils mirent en place un plan pour ça. Celui-ci ne pourrait pas arriver avant le lendemain, pendant la pleine Lune.

« **J'ai un mauvais pressentiment pour ce plan et ça n'a rien avoir avec le fait que je sois sûre et certaine que Peter va finir par nous trahir.** »

Lydia s'était levé, les yeux dans le vide, comme si elle essayait de comprendre quelque chose qu'elle était la seule à entendre.

« **Quelqu'un sera blessé et …** »

Elle se stoppa au milieu de sa phrase, ses yeux fixant un Stiles perturbé par l'intérêt soudain de son amie. Il avait l'habitude de la voir en action, mais savoir que ça le concernait n'en était pas moins extrêmement angoissant.

« **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lydia ?**  
 **\- Stiles … Tu … Je pense qu'il va t'arriver quelque chose d'horrible.** »

La phrase de la jeune femme tomba comme une sentence sur le corps fragile de l'humain. Allait-il mourir ? Le cœur de Stiles s'emballa et les loups le sentirent très nettement.

« **Stiles, calmes toi, il ne t'arrivera rien. On ne laissera rien t'arriver. Tu m'entends, Stiles !** »

Derek avait crié son nom comme pour le réveiller avant que l'adolescent ne sombre dans une nouvelle crise de panique. Son rythme cardiaque se calma alors qu'il posait ses yeux dans ceux du loup. Il fallut une minute à l'hyperactif pour assimiler l'information de sa très probable prochaine mort, mais il tenta de ne pas montrer sa peur, même s'il savait que les loups arrivaient très certainement à la sentir émaner de son corps. Il espérait qu'ils ne fassent aucun commentaire là-dessus.

« **On … On devrait tous aller se reposer.** »

L'humain avait dit ça en plaçant son regard dans celui de tout le monde pour leur faire comprendre que s'inquiéter ne servirait à rien avant de se lever et d'attraper les clés de sa voiture dans sa main.

« **Pas question que tu restes seul Stiles.** Ordonna Derek.  
\- **Pardon ?**  
 **\- Tu vas rester ici, on ne sait pas ce que voulait dire Lydia avec sa prémonition, mais si Aeris décide de se servir de toi comme otage, qu'est-ce qu'on fera ?** »

L'adolescent chercha une manière cinglante pour décliner l'invitation, mais en réalité, malgré tout ça, il se sentirait très certainement bien plus en sécurité avec tous ces loups pour veiller sur lui. Il finit par s'asseoir en croisant les bras sur son torse pour faire comprendre qu'il acceptait mais pas sa joie de le faire. Lydia finit par rentrer chez elle tout comme Mason qui salua son meilleur-ami, Liam ayant décidé de rester au loft dans le but de protéger Stiles. Il ne voulait en aucun cas que celui-ci soit blessé. Après avoir avalé quelques parts d'une pizza que l'hyperactif avait commandé en assurant que tout le monde en serait content, le plus jeune avait finit par s'endormir sur le canapé, la tête appuyé contre l'épaule de David qui lui aussi avait sombré dans les bras de Morphée. Xiel les regardait alors, le petit Liam avec un adorable sourire, la tête penché contre le bras musclé d'un David qui semblait bien plus agréable à vivre lorsqu'il n'était pas éveillé. Elle déposa une couverture sur eux avant de déposer un baiser sur le front de son fidèle compagnon avant de se tourner vers le reste du groupe qui ne semblait pas prêt à trouver le sommeil.

« **Je pensais que les loups comme vous ne dormez jamais.** Dit Stiles en levant les yeux vers Derek et Peter.  
\- **En vérité, tu as beau être humain, je n'arrive pas non plus à t'imaginer dormir.** Lui répondit tout simplement le plus vieux des deux Hale.  
\- **En parlant de ça, tu devrais aller dormir Stiles.**  
 **\- Pas question Derek, je dois faire plus de recherche sur ce rituel de passation de pouvoirs pour être sûr que Peter ne nous raconte pas n'importe quoi dans le seul but de voler ceux de Scott. Je dois aussi m'assurer qu'il n'y a aucun appel de la police sur un meurtre, on sait jamais si Aeris aurait perdu patience. Et puis …** »

Stiles fut stopper dans son monologue par un doigt sur ses lèvres, le brun avait apposé un sourire doux sur son visage afin de calmer l'hyperactif qui commençait à hyper-ventilé.

« **Vas dormir, tu ne vas pas mourir cette nuit, tu pourras faire tout ça demain.** »

Stiles ne prononça plus un seul mot, Derek savait se montrer persuasif quand il voulait. L'adolescent poussa tout de même un long soupir pour faire comprendre son manque d'enthousiasme face à cette nouvelle et suivit le loup en direction du lit au fond de la salle, son lit. Stiles se figea un instant face au Hale qui lui montrait le matelas du bras. L'humain regarda le sofa tirer à quatre épingle avant de se tourner vers son ainé avec une expression gênée sur le visage.

« **Euh …**  
 **\- Quoi, ça ne te va pas ?**  
 **\- Je … Enfin … Je n'arrive pas à dormir sans mon oreiller …**  
 **\- Stiles, couches toi et dors.** »

Le ton de Derek fut bien moins mielleux et bien plus dur, celui qu'il utilisait lorsqu'il parlait à Stiles en général. L'hyperactif retira finalement son gilet avant de se glisser entre la couette et le drap. L'odeur de Derek qui imprégnait les draps firent remonter en lui une chaleur qu'il avait cherché à oublier toute la journée. La douce sensation qui le parcourait cette senteur le mit mal à l'aise repoussant encore plus la fatigue. Il n'arriverait jamais à trouver le sommeil dans cette situation. Il se tourna, se retourna et se tourna encore avant de se retrouver sur le ventre, la tête enfouit dans le coussin. L'odeur envahit tout simplement son esprit et la scène de la veille le remua, il repensait à Derek qui était devenu totalement fou, il repensait à ses baisers, à ses lèvres, ses caresses et avant qu'il ne sente l'excitation prendre le contrôle total de son corps, il se retourna une fois encore pour se retrouver sur le dos, cherchant à fuir cette odeur.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua les deux loups et le tanuki qui le fixait. Il avait oublié ça, ils peuvent sentir ses émotions. Il leur adressa un léger sourire avant de se mettre sur le côté, dos à eux pour tenter de les oublier. Malgré le malaise de se trouver dans le lit d'un autre ainsi que celui de ne pas avoir son propre oreille, le sommeil le gagna plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Sa vision se brouilla, les paroles des trois derniers éveillés devinrent de simples syllabes qui n'avaient aucun sens les unes après les autres. Il céda bientôt au sommeil, son cœur reprit un rythme lent et sa respiration se fit plus calme.

« **J'ai cru qu'il ne s'endormirait jamais.** Soupira Peter.  
\- **Moi aussi j'aurais du mal à trouver le sommeil si je devais m'endormir dans le lit d'un homme comme Derek.** »

Le concerné ne lui adressa qu'un regard sans émotion pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne trouvait pas cette remarque particulièrement drôle. Il était trop préoccupé pour chercher à rire à la moindre remarque de ses deux compagnons de veillées.

« **Tu es sûr de vouloir l'emmener demain ?** Demanda finalement Xiel sachant pertinemment ce qui occupait ses pensées.  
\- **Je ne peux pas vraiment l'empêcher de venir. Il n'écoute même pas Scott et il n'est pas du genre à faire attention à lui, il préfère aider les autres.**  
 **\- Les humains sont des idiots, je l'ai toujours dit.**  
 **\- La ferme Peter.**  
 **\- Tu devrais aller dormir toi aussi Derek, tu commences à être grincheux et vulgaire.** »

Un nouveau regard mauvais en direction de son oncle et un rire de Xiel face à ces attentions familiales sonnèrent la fin de la soirée alors que la Lune était déjà bien haute dans le ciel.

* * *

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre !  
C'est vrai que le temps d'attente commence à se faire long ;w;  
J'essayerais de le réduire à partir de maintenant !  
Sinon vous l'aurez compris, mais je n'aime pas beaucoup Scott, voilà ! xD  
Et puis ça ferait un peu trop de mâle plein de testostérone qui veulent être le chef.  
Vous découvrez un peu la dynamique du groupe dans ce chapitre dans un moment presque calme.  
Enfin voilà et merci pour les reviews ;)  
N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis !  
Bonne lecture, Nyx


End file.
